O Heptagrama de Sangue
by Ju Kitsune
Summary: Uma noite em um bar definiu o futuro de um grupo de aventureiros entediados. Eu decidi contar a vida deles em um livro. Coincidentemente, boa parte das histórias me foram contadas em bares, de noite.
1. Prólogo

O jogo Ragnarök Online com seus NPC's, monstros e tudo mais pertence à Gravity e é distribuído no Brasil pela LevelUp! Games. Os personagens que aparecem nessa história foram criados por jogadores (eu e pessoas queridas do clã Pactum Scelleris).

-------

**Prólogo – O Pacto**

Em Veins os dias são quentes. Óbvio, é um deserto. E como bom deserto, as noites são frias. Mesmo que as temperaturas cheguem a extremos o clima é muito seco o que ajuda até os aventureiros de lugares de temperaturas mais amenas de vários pontos do reino de Rune Midgard a aturarem o lugar.

A cidade é muito grande e fica em um enorme desfiladeiro que foi povoado pelos mineradores que exploravam o Vulcão próximo. Por causa de seus moradores, bares e hotéis se desenvolveram rapidamente, sendo pontos muito bem vindos aos visitantes. Mas hoje, excepcionalmente, o bar de Veins estava vazio, com somente sete aventureiros sentados em volta de duas mesas que foram postas juntas. Nem o famoso vinho de cogumelos da região parecia animar muito aquele grupo.

Pois é nesses sete aventureiros que eu quero chegar. Eu me dei a responsabilidade de registrar o que eles fizeram essa noite e as conseqüências desse ato, além de contar a história deles (ou tentar, nem todos colaboraram com minhas perguntas). Vou apresentá-los rapidamente, depois conto a história de cada um. Comecemos pela Paladina de longos cabelos castanho-caro com mechas loiras, de nome Riponga, cujos motivos pra nome tão incomum explico depois. Ao lado dela estava uma Suma Sacerdotisa, Leka, ou Urxinha, com cabelos castanho-claro e olhos verdes. Para completar o grupo feminino, na ponta da mesa estava uma Atiradora de Elite de nome Joanne, apelido Ju, com cabelos ruivos que iam até a cintura e cujos olhos azuis estavam fixados no mesmo ponto que os das outras duas: a garrafa de vinho de cogumelos. Mentalmente todas se perguntavam se aquele resto de vinho daria para todas ou se alguém ia morrer em alguns instantes por pegar os últimos goles.

Passemos agora aos integrantes masculinos. Temos o Sumo Sacerdote Shini, o único exorcista dos três integrantes da Igreja que se sentavam àquela mesa, cabelos prateados e olhos azul-celeste, que olhava preocupado para todas as garotas e para aquele que se sentava ao seu lado, o Mestre Ferreiro Arathorn, ou Ara. Este último, de cabelos ruivos e olhos escondidos por trás de um Óculos de Machão também encarava a garrafa de vinho. O outro Sumo era Wings, loiro de olhos azuis, que se considerava O presente dos céus para as mulheres (fato que nenhuma das garotas do grupo confirmava), que olhava para o nada, pensando provavelmente em como era lindo, e que parecia indiferente à tensão que aumentava aos poucos naquela mesa. Na outra ponta, estava o Lorde de cabelos longos e pretos Felipe Noguez, ou FC, que espiava só com o canto de seus olhos verde claros para ver se ninguém ia se matar por aquele maldito vinho. Quando ele percebeu que a tensão estava no limite, ele decidiu cortá-la de uma vez.

- Se alguém começar uma briga pelo resto do vinho, não sou em quem vai juntar os pedaços.

Os quatro desviaram os olhos da garrafa e começaram a pensar em seus problemas. Parece que a frase até acordou o desligado Wings, que olhou em volta tentando entender o que tinha acontecido para depois voltar a seus pensamentos.

O motivo da reunião deles ali era simples: eram amigos e estavam entediados. O Guerreiro das Sombras, clã da maioria deles, e que todos tinham algum motivo para gostar, estava indo rumo ao esquecimento. Adriano Lane, o líder, tinha desaparecido. Arathorn, que era líder do clã Spirit, também não tinha muito o que fazer ultimamente com um clã que aos poucos se esvaziava.

- O que será que aconteceu com o Dri? – Perguntou Leka, finalmente despedaçando o silêncio.

- Provavelmente o mesmo que aconteceu com o Gala. – Murmurou Riponga, que se referia a Galahad, seu esposo e um dos líderes de um dos aliados do Guerreiro das Sombras, o clã Trimurti, que também havia desaparecido algum tempo atrás.

- Eles devem ter fugido juntos e foram morar em algum reino distante que a gente nunca ouviu falar. Formaram uma família e vivem felizes para sempre. – Dessa vez era Ju que falava enquanto olhava pela janela e pensava se suas duas companheiras, a falcoa Amicitia e a loba Belua, estavam bem do lado de fora do bar. O grupo inteiro teve que segurar a ruiva esquentada para impedi-la de matar o dono do bar quando este não deixou que as duas companheiras animais dela entrassem junto.

- Não duvido... Sempre achei aquelas conversas secretas dos dois muito suspeitas. – Completou a Paladina. Depois de algum tempo com todos em silêncio novamente, decidiu matar uma dúvida que tinha. – Hum... Só eu tenho pensado que todo mundo aqui merece um clã pra ficar sempre junto?

Todos se viraram para ela com a mesma expressão estampada no rosto: não, não era só ela que tinha pensado em juntar todos sob a bandeira de um mesmo clã.

- Mas fazer um clã... Assim a gente teria que deixar os nossos, não? Quem é dos Guerreiros teria que sair, assim como o Ara teria que desfazer o Spirit... – Falou o sempre calmo (pelo menos longe de demônios) Shini.

A conversa foi o suficiente para desviar a atenção da ruiva que olhava para a janela.

- Não seria mais algo do tipo... Sei lá... Um pacto? Alguma coisa para que todo mundo aqui tenha contato sempre um com o outro e saiba que pode contar com qualquer um...

- Daria para se criar um clã, usando uma Emperium e tudo. A questão é que as regras para criação de clã dizem que uma pessoa só pode pertencer a um clã por vez. – Arrematou FC sem mudar muito o tom de voz, sempre frio.

- Não quero sair do GdS... – Disse Ju segurando a insígnia do clã que a acolheu.

- Ninguém quer. – Falou Leka olhando para o símbolo da cruz roxa que ficava em seu peito.

- E quem se importa com as regras? - Desafiou a Paladina.

- Mas se todo mundo quer um pacto... – A frase de FC ficou suspensa.

- Falando assim, meio escondido e querendo fazer por fora das regras, até parece um pacto criminoso... – Arathorn comentou, depois de ficar só ouvindo a conversa.

Leka ficou murmurando consigo mesma e comentou.

- Pacto Criminoso... Daria um ótimo nome de clã. Pena que assim fica muito na cara que a gente estaria fazendo alguma coisa errada.

- Daria para colocar em outra língua, como latim, aquela língua antiga de não sei onde. Como ficaria em latim mesmo? - Finalmente Wings havia acordado de seus pensamentos.

- Pactum Scelleris. – Respondeu o Mestre Ferreiro depois de pensar um pouco e pegando discretamente a garrafa de vinho que havia sido esquecida.

Ao falar o nome, aconteceu algo que achei que seria impossível: todos entraram de acordo com alguma coisa, e concordaram que aquele seria um ótimo nome para um clã. A conversa ficou subitamente animada e eles começaram a falar rápido de tudo que poderiam fazer com um clã novo, mas alguém, não descobri quem, levantou uma nova questão: quem seria o representante desse grupo? A discussão começou, mais de um queria esse título. Riponga, que não suportava brigas entre amigos, bateu com a mão na mesa e acabou com a bagunça.

- Chega! Vamos decidir no palitinho! – Pegou uma das flechas do aljave de Ju, que estava desprotegido, e o partiu em pedacinhos, para agonia da dona. No final a própria Riponga ficou com o maior pedaço e todos aceitaram a decisão de ela ser a representante. Uma Emperium veio do armazém de alguém e ela foi quebrada em sete partes, uma para cada fundador, assim todos teriam poder igual, mas Riponga cuidaria dos assuntos do interesse do clã, como títulos e doações de experiência para aumentar o nível do recém criado PS.

Foi decidido que, mesmo depois de ingressarem no Pactum, todos continuariam com seus clãs de alguma forma. Caso Adriano reaparecesse, eles saberiam, além de manter sempre junto boas lembranças de seus antigos clãs. As insígnias do GdS e do Spirit continuaram com eles, mais escondidas, enquanto a do PS ficaria mais à vista. Ju afirmava que as Kafras eram malignas e que, caso descobrissem que alguém estava em mais de um clã, coisas terríveis aconteceriam. Sempre achei que ela fosse paranóica, mas pensava que as teorias de conspiração dela se dirigiam a outras organizações que não fossem a das simpáticas Kafras.

- Ótimo, agora para ficar com cara de pacto... – Disse Ju, depois de terminado o discurso da conspiração, tirando a faca com cabo de prata e o emblema da família da bainha e um pergaminho de dentro do inventário. – Acho que todo mundo devia assinar esse pergaminho... Com sangue! – E para mostrar que era sério, furou o próprio dedo e escreveu o nome do clã, com a melhor caligrafia que conhecia, e entregou o pergaminho para ser primeiro assinado por Riponga. Logo, todos os nomes dos sete fundadores estavam escritos com o sangue de cada um.

O símbolo do clã foi desenhado por Shini, ao lado do nome do clã, também com sangue: um heptagrama, uma estrela de sete pontas. Com esse último detalhe, todos observaram o pergaminho e se comprometeram a aceitar qualquer um que estivesse em busca de um clã de amigos e sem compromissos com guerras, um clã onde pudessem ficar juntos e conversar. Mas Riponga lembrou de uma promessa que havia sido feita a ela algum tempo atrás.

- Ara! – E apontou acusadoramente para o Mestre Ferreiro ruivo que estava no outro lado da mesa. – Eu lembro que o senhor me prometeu um show de _strip_ meses atrás! E que o show só não saiu por que sempre tinha um motivo para que você não tirasse esse coletinho! Agora é a hora, um _strip tease_ pra comemorar a criação do nosso Pactum Scelleris!

Os olhos azuis de Ju brilharam ao lembrar dessa promessa, da qual ela tinha sido testemunha e não ia deixar passar o momento. Sem esperar um segundo para que Arathorn reclamasse, ela o pegou pelo braço e se dirigiu para o bar, de onde até mesmo o barman já tinha saído por causa do horário. Percebendo que estava sem saída, Ara segurou o braço de Shini e os dois foram arrastados juntos. Ao mesmo tempo, os outros integrantes saíam de fininho murmurando um "boa noite". Leka já era casada com Zell, um Algoz que era um tanto quanto ciumento, e FC e Wings não tinham interesse no show.

Como seu braço já começava a doer, para escapar de Ju, que mesmo que não parecesse, tinha alguma força, Ara desistiu e gritou:

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu vou! Mas só se o Shini for junto!

- Ahn?! – Como eu queria estar lá para ver a cara que o pobre do Shini fez...

Eu sei que todas as garotas que um dia lerem isso vão querer saber dos detalhes, mas não vou contar muita coisa. Sempre que perguntei às duas que ficaram para o show como tinha sido, elas começavam a falar tão rápido e de uma forma tão confusa que eu desisti de entender. Só posso dizer que cheguei a algumas conclusões: 1) elas gostaram, e muito; 2) minha suspeita é de que tenha sido esse show que iniciou um romance entre a Atiradora de Elite mais psicótica e mais contrária a relações humanas com o pobre Sumo Sacerdote exorcista que foi exposto em cima daquele balcão de bar; 3) Sumos podem ser tão interessantes quanto Mestres Ferreiros por baixo de quinhentas batinas; 4) embebedar os dois para o _strip tease_ se mostrou a melhor idéia da noite, eles fizeram algumas loucuras e qualquer coisa que as duas desejassem, e ainda não se lembram de nada, logo não tem o direito de negar; 5) deixar a porta do bar destrancada foi a idéia mais estúpida da noite, o dono chegou de manhã e não gostou do que viu. Se duvidam desse show, só posso dizer que basta pedir para qualquer uma das duas para que mostrem as lembranças daquela noite. Eu até cheguei a ganhar uma das peças que voaram rumo ao chão do bar. E não, não vou contar qual foi, me dei o direito de guardar esse segredo.

E foi assim que surgiu o Pactum Scelleris, mais uma família para muitos que nunca a tiveram ou que a perderam. A partir daquele dia, qualquer um que topasse com um dos integrantes e que estivesse procurando um clã e um grupo de amigos era bem vindo. Os próximos capítulos desse livro, o qual nomeei de "Heptagrama de Sangue", vão ser sobre todos aqueles que usaram a insígnia do clã, a estrela de sete pontas vermelho sangue, e tudo que eles fizeram. Depois de apresentar os fundadores eu me apresento. Pretendia deixar minha apresentação para o fim do livro, mas, como não sei quando essa história acaba, não vou manter os suspense por tanto tempo.

-----

**Nota da autora:** o Prólogo foi baseado em fatos reais '-' Erros e coisas estranhas, perdoem, mas fazia muito tempo que eu não escrevia XD


	2. Capítulo Zero: Introdução

**Capítulo Zero**

_Retirado da última página do caderno de C.F._

Àqueles que descobriram este caderno: o que vocês estão lendo é um apêndice. O apêndice, nos humanos, é um órgão que, aparentemente, não tem função e que pode ser retirado sem que sintam sua falta. Esse caderno é uma parte do meu livro "Heptagrama de Sangue", que não faz realmente falta para compreender a história, mas é interessante para quem ficou curioso para conhecer as histórias daqueles que aparecem na história principal. E é isso o que esse caderno guarda: a vida de cada um que passou pelo PS, até o momento em que os conheci.

Não é essencial para o entendimento da história, mas é interessante saber. Porém, diferente do apêndice humano, esse caderno tem uma função: ele serve para minha consulta futura, pois pretendo descobrir o que torna cada um que o é hoje. Para isso, precisei descobrir o passado daqueles que viraram meu... objeto de estudo, por assim dizer. No processo, acabei virando amiga de muitos.

Essa página é a última somente porque decidi escrevê-la depois de ter registrado as histórias dos fundadores e a minha própria. Espero que aqueles que descobriram o que eu chamei de "Capítulo Zero" considerem-na como uma introdução a todas as histórias que eu consegui descobrir.

Ah! Claro, meus parabéns para quem encontrou o "Zero". Seja lá quem for, deve ter percebido as dicas que deixei ao longo do "Heptagrama" e chegou até este caderno que escondi de tudo e de todos, e também me desculpo por todo o trabalho que você deve ter passado. Como ele possui alguns segredos e detalhes da vida de pessoas do clã, eu achei melhor mantê-lo em segredo pelo maior tempo possível, mas não achei que deveria ser escondido para sempre.

A história de cada um ganhou uma parte no "Zero", mas vale observar que nem todas as informações que obtive estão aqui, muitas continuam nos meus blocos de anotações pessoais (duvido que encontrem esses) e outras aparecem no "Heptagrama".

Acho que era só isso o necessário a ser comentado.

Atenciosamente,

C.F.

-----

**Nota da autora:** o Capítulo Zero é um capítulo ridiculamente longo, divido em várias partes. Pode ser que partes do Zero sejam adicionadas depois da história já ter começado, nunca se sabe. Só para esclarescer, o Zero seria um livro separado da narradora, mas aqui vou juntar tudo B)~


	3. Capítulo Zero: Primeira Parte

Primeira parte – A Paladina sem memória.

Uma das características mais notáveis dos integrantes do clã Pactum Scelleris era a de conseguir aparentar ter nada a fazer ao mesmo tempo em que rodavam o reino, ilhas e repúblicas adjacentes em busca de aventura e itens. Tal qualidade estava sendo brilhantemente demonstrada pela Paladina de mechas loiras mescladas a castanho claro, sentada à frente de uma mesa no bar de Prontera separando as cartas de monstros repetidas que possuía. Vale notar a quantidade relativamente grande de cartas Bode.

Nós duas havíamos ficado sozinhas depois de todos os outros saírem para fazer qualquer coisa. Riponga parecia não querer fazer nada aquele dia, pois sua armadura permanecera no quarto. Era estranho ver a Paladina que geralmente usava tanto metal recobrindo o corpo (causando confusão aos desavisados, que levavam um longo sermão se a confundissem com um Paladino) com somente o uniforme cinzento e a saia de couro.

Finalmente cansei de somente observar de longe, decidindo me aproximar e sentar em uma das cadeiras próximas. Riponga levantou os olhos cor de mel e sorriu quando me reconheceu.

- Oi, Carol. Não tem nada pra fazer também?

- Não...

- Ótimo, faremos nada juntas. – Ela voltou à sua pilha de cartas e começou a juntá-las, de forma a iniciar as fundações de um trêmulo castelo de cartas. Permaneci em silêncio enquanto ela concentrava todas as suas forças em não derrubar o que conseguira empilhar, mas logo a porta do bar foi aberta, permitindo que uma leve brisa entrasse e mandasse os pequenos quadrados de papel voando. Com um suspiro e um sorriso leve, Riponga voltou ao procedimento de colocar as cartas em posição.

Durante todo esse tempo uma parte de mim pensava que aquele momento calmo era propício a começar minha "pesquisa", por assim dizer, sobre o passado dos fundadores do clã. Quando a Paladina a minha frente começou a cantarolar decidi fazer a pergunta de vez, não havia encontrado outra forma de suavizá-la mesmo.

- Riponga, o que tu fazia antes de fundar o PS?

Ela fixou os olhos em mim por um momento, até que respondeu, como se fosse algo óbvio:

- Bom... Eu era parte do GdS...

- Eu sei, mas antes disso?

Os olhos que até agora permaneceram em mim se voltaram para um ponto qualquer no espaço. Após um momento de contemplação, ela simplesmente disse:

- Não sei.

Como fiquei pasma ela teve tempo suficiente de aumentar um pouco mais seu castelinho de cartas.

- Como não sabe?

- Bom... Eu sei... Mas não sei. Sabe?

- ...

Minha cara provavelmente devia ser de boba, pois ela riu e continuou:

- É que eu não lembro direito, só isso.

- Se importa de desenvolver?

- Não, só que gostaria de saber o motivo da pergunta antes.

O caderno que já estava fora da bolsa parou no meio do caminho.

- Bom... Acho que eu posso dizer que é curiosidade minha...

- Uhum... Bom, que seja. – Ela fez um gesto com a mão que parecia querer dizer "quem se importa?". Olhou para o meu caderno, já em cima da mesa, mas pareceu não se importar muito.

_Transcrevo aqui o que anotei__naquela tarde amena de Prontera._

As primeiras lembranças de Riponga são de quando uma Sacerdotisa a encontrou em um cemitério próximo a Geffen e a criou em uma igreja de uma cidade próxima. Isso foi quando tinha aproximadamente 17 anos (se é que se pode definir uma idade para ela, pois parece constantemente jovem e a falta de memórias torna impossível definir um ano de nascença; eu tentei e falhei), nessa época ela aprendeu as crenças e ensinamentos da igreja.

Pelo que ela se recordava, a vida era tranqüila¹. E claro, a tranqüilidade no reino de Rune Midgard nunca é regra. Uma chuva de fogo parece ter destruído a cidade (_Chuva de Meteoros, provavelmente_), deixando somente ruínas e mortos para trás. Os mortos foram corrompidos pela energia maligna que tomava conta do lugar, formando uma cidade amaldiçoada onde a vida não existia mais.

Apesar de não lembrar como, Riponga sobrevive. Recorda-se somente de lembranças confusas, com ela carregando um grande escudo com o desenho de uma cruz em direção a Geffen, onde um Bruxo a socorreu.

_Mais tarde descobri que esse Bruxo deduziu que Riponga era uma espécie de imortal. Os ferimentos que ela tinha quando a encontrou mostravam que seria impossível que qualquer humano normal tivesse sobrevivido, o que, de fato, não ocorreu. O escudo que ela carregava deve ter protegido seu corpo, que permaneceu inteiro, apesar de temporariamente morto._

- Eu me esqueci de tudo, menos o que aprendi com a Sacerdotisa.

- Mas tu virou uma Espadachim, não?

- É... Apesar de eu ser um desastre com uma espada.

A união dos conhecimentos religiosos e o pouco que havia aprendido com espadas levaram Riponga para o caminho dos Templários. Passou por muitos testes para adquirir seu novo título e começou a aprimorar suas habilidades com o escudo, carregando sempre consigo aquele com o desenho da cruz que salvara sua vida.

O Bruxo que a havia ajudado um dia parte para uma viagem de autoconhecimento e desaparece, levando junto seu pequeno grupo de amigos, deixando a Templária sem mentor e sem clã.

Uma nova Sacerdotisa aparece em sua vida...

- Espera... A Leka?

- É.

- E como vocês se conheceram?

- Foi na Vila dos Orcs. Eu acho que provoquei elesdemais aquele dia e...

- Ah, entendi. – "Até a imagino com meia Vila dos Orcs correndo atrás dela...".

Leka leva Riponga para o clã Guerreiro das Sombras. Nessa época ela deixa de lado suas habilidades com o escudo e passa a utilizar a habilidade Crux Magnum, que invoca uma cruz de luz divina ao redor do Templário. Com essa habilidade passa a libertar as almas amaldiçoadas de uma certa cidade destruída.

- Lutei em várias guerras pelo clã, fazendo o que podia para proteger todos à minha volta. Continuei assim até que decidi buscar a resposta para as minhas dúvidas.

Ela se distanciou de seus amigos e viveu em reclusão, continuando seu solitário trabalho de trazer paz às almas dos amaldiçoados que encontrasse. Um dia descobriu tais respostas e se dirigiu à Valquíria, pedindo para renascer no mesmo corpo, com uma vida nova pela frente, sem um passado que a segurasse.

- Eu só me lembro de coisas vagas, mais vagas do que antes, se é possível. O que eu posso dizer com certeza é o que os outros sabem e me contaram.

Com uma vida nova, ela se volta ao escudo que havia negligenciado e retorna aos seus amigos, que estão chegando perto do final da pequena crise que levou ao fim do Guerreiro das Sombras.

- Então tu ajudou a criar o PS e agora é isso?

- Não... Ainda tenho umas perguntas sem respostas.

- E como tu sabe que essas não são perguntas que tu já tinha conseguido responder antes de ir até a Valquíria?

- ... Não sei, mas acho que essa é a graça disso tudo.

- Ah... Certo. E o Wings?

- Que tem ele?

- Quando vocês se conheceram?

- Ah, isso...

Fomos interrompidas pela entrada abrupta de Leka e Zell, que discutiam sobre o comportamento de alguém em relação a alguma coisa. O casal foi seguido por Ara e Shini, que entraram conversando e rindo alto, com uma Ju muito satisfeita com uma barra de chocolate vindo atrás. A satisfação e calma da ruiva acabaram rápido quando um funcionário novo do bar disse a ela que animais não eram permitidos, apontando para Belua e Amicitia. Logo o bar era um grande tumulto e tive que guardar minha curiosidade (junto com o meu caderno) quanto a histórias amorosas para outro dia.

¹: Leitor diz: Ju, tiraram o trema...

Ju diz: QUE SE DANE! Vou continuar usando ¬¬

**Obs da autora:** versão editada, FINALMENTE. Muitos que viram o anime de Ragnarok (anime ruim, por sinal) devem ter notado nessa história uma semelhança com a Takius e com o Bruxo maluco lá, mas duvido muito que seja intencional. Que eu saiba, a criadora da história NUNCA viu o anime em questão. Anyway, sorry pela demora com a fic em si, mas cursinho acaba com a vida de qualquer um. Eu redescobri a química, olha só O.o Espero que gostem desse... Update? Dá pra chamar disso? XD Desculpem de novo pela demora e não me amaldiçoem, plz ;-;


	4. Capítulo Zero: Segunda Parte

Segunda Parte – O Sumo Sacerdote que vaga por Nifflheim

A estalagem de Amatsu era certamente a mais agradável de todas as que o clã se hospedara. A brisa trazia o cheiro do mar não muito distante e o cheiro único das cerejeiras, que começavam a florescer. O clima pacífico não combinava com a situação nos quartos do andar de cima onde um grupo de guerreiros dormia profundamente, descansando depois de terem descido até o fundo do Labirinto de Tatames que se escondia no Palácio Imperial para acalmar o espírito de um Samurai que encarnara no corpo de um jovem desavisado¹. Eu ainda não sabia detalhes do que acontecera na luta, mas a aparência cansada e os ferimentos deixavam claro que não havia sido fácil.

Como eu imaginara que todos estavam dormindo, não esperava encontrar alguém no primeiro andar do estabelecimento. Mas fui recepcionada por uma figura de cabelos brancos com reflexos prateados sentada (_"Ajoelhada seria mais correto, em Amatsu os habitantes não usam cadeiras..."_) lendo um livro pesado encapado em couro. Assim que Shini percebeu que não estava mais sozinho na sala ele lançou-me um daqueles sorrisos gentis e perguntou como havia dormido.

- Bem. Só não entendo o que tu tá fazendo acordado sozinho.

- Hábito de acordar cedo.

- Hum... – _"Madrugar seria mais exato."_ - Que livro é esse?

- Ah, é um livro que eu achei por aí sobre as criaturas de Amatsu. As lendas daqui sempre me interessaram.

Dei a volta e debrucei-me sobre ele para espiar o livro. Era escrito na língua local e só reconheci vários tracinhos². Desisti e me acomodei na grande almofada livre do outro lado da mesa. Logo uma garçonete vestida com os trajes de seda veio perguntar se eu queria café-da-manhã. Aceitei e torci para que a refeição não precisasse ser comida com os palitinhos que eram usados no lugar dos talheres. Imaginem minha decepção quando a travessa com um pouco de peixe, frutas e arroz me foi servida... Acompanhada dos palitinhos. Shini aproveitou e pediu chá.

Enquanto eu tentava vencer a própria inabilidade do meu corpo, uma idéia me veio à mente.

- Shini...?

- Hum?

- Tu conhece Amatsu muito bem, não? Parece até entender esse monte de risquinhos...

Ele riu e comentou:

- Não é tão difícil, e eu tive tempo.

- Ahn... Quando foi isso? – Tirei discretamente meu caderno da bolsa. Quando peguei o lápis e me voltei para o caderno, encontrei um gatinho preto me olhando atentamente com seu par de olhos amarelos. Ficamos nos encarando, até que o dito animal soltou um miado fino, chamando a atenção de Shini.

- J.J.! Onde você passou a noite? – O Sumo Sacerdote tentou pegar o bichano, mas este achou interessante enfiar as unhas nas páginas a sua frente. Quando Shini recuperou o bichinho ele conseguiu um caderno de brinde. A surpresa nos olhos azul-celeste logo foi trocada por uma risada. Ele soltou as unhas de J.J. do meu caderno e devolveu-o. Como ele não perguntou nada, decidi que seria melhor deixar minha pesquisa para outro dia.

- Pra quê o caderno? – Perguntou meu companheiro de café-da-manhã distraidamente, virando a folha do livro. Fiquei sem saber o que responder, atitude essa que só abriu espaço para que ele passasse a me encarar. Nunca reagi bem quando me encaravam.

- Eu queria fazer umas anotações...

- Sobre...?

- ...

- Carol, eu vou pegar seu coelhinho e dar ele pro J.J.

- Tu não faria isso!

- É... Não. Mas a Ju faria se eu pedisse.

- Cruel...

- Pois é. Então, anotar o que numa manhã como essa?

- Sobre a tua vida.

Ele me encarou por um tempo, com o bule de chá parado no caminho para a xícara.

- Hum. Podia ter perguntado, não é como se fosse um grande segredo...

- Então?

- Então o quê? – Ele terminou de servir seu chá e voltou para o volume a sua frente.

- A história? – Abri meu caderno, procurando por páginas que não estivessem rasgadas.

- Hum? Ah! Certo, eu conto... Você vai anotar?

- Sim.

Ele abriu a boca para fazer a pergunta óbvia: "por quê?", mas mudou de idéia e tomou um gole de chá antes de começar a história.

O pequeno Shini Holyheart foi encontrado ainda bebê nas portas da Catedral de Prontera. Foi criado e educado entre as paredes do prédio, sendo aprendiz em especial do Padre Bamph, que serviu como figura paterna para o pequeno órfão. Nesse ponto o interrompi para matar uma dúvida:

- Quem te deu o nome de Shini?

- ... Não tenho idéia.

- Erm... Sabe o motivo do nome pelo menos?

- Não.

Tornou-se Noviço aos 10 anos após participar de uma das excursões cujo objetivo era purificar a Caverna de Payon, constantemente infestada por zumbis e outros seres dominados pela escuridão. Foi graças ao seu desempenho que Bamph notou a vocação do garoto de cabelos prateados para o sadercócio.

Ao passar dos anos o desempenho de Shini em várias áreas chamou a atenção do Bispo Thomas que o enviou junto com um grupo com a missão de descobrir a doença secreta que afligia a mãe do Imperador de Amatsu.

- Hum, é por isso que tu conhece tanto de Amatsu? Língua estranha inclusa...

- É, como eu não sabia quanto tempo ia ficar resolvi que tinha que aprender o básico.

Apesar de ter um grupo completo a sua volta, foi Shini quem descobriu que a doença não era doença, era culpa de uma Nove Caudas que resolveu possuir o corpo da velhinha.

- O que é estranho... Geralmente Nove Caudas preferem mulheres jovens...³

Após exorcizar o demônio em questão, Shini volta para o continente. No caminho conhece Arathorn, ainda Mercador. Os dois tornam-se, a partir daí, amigos inseparáveis.

De volta à Prontera, passa pelo teste para tornar-se Sacerdote, aplicado por Thomas. Concluiu a prova com sucesso e recebeu sua batina preta. Ao analisar suas ações do passado notou sua vocação para a parte mais difícil do sacerdócio: o exorcismo.

Ao comunicar sua decisão de seguir esse caminho, é mandado para as profundezas do Inferno, Nifflheim, para investigar as ações de Hel, a Senhora do Inferno. Usando todos os artifícios que conhecia, Shini consegue extrair algumas informações da poderosa rainha, conseguindo também descobrir que foi um ser do reino infernal que matou seus pais.

O trabalho pesado em Nifflheim permitiu o rápido desenvolvimento de Shini. A agilidade e a maneira com que ele os tratava chegavam a ser assustadora, contrastando com a calma usual do Sacerdote. Com sua "morada" no lugar, porém, Shini criou alguns contatos com a raça inimiga, que conseguia superar os esforços da FADAT (a Força de Ataque Direta às Artes das Trevas).

Na época em que o clã de Arathorn declinava e Shini se encontrava sozinho ele conheceu o Lorde FC que o levou ao clã Guerreiro das Sombras. Pouco tempo depois o treinamento em Nifflheim mostrou seus frutos quando Shini chegou ao nível em que poderia renascer.

Ao completar três anos na tropa de monitoramento da Cidade dos Mortos foi substituído (ninguém podia permanecer lá por mais tempo que isso, passava a ser perigoso para a saúde mental). Com o caminho temporariamente livre (e com o uniforme de Sumo Sacerdote personalizado com a cor azul no lugar do vermelho tradicional), Shini recebeu dois convites da Catedral: tornar-se regente do Santo Coral de Prontera (onde anos atrás havia se destacado) ou assumir o posto de Capitão da FADAT. Ele rejeitou os dois e decidiu por ser um investigador. Bamph – que agia de forma estranha ultimamente – pediu que Shini fosse atrás de informações para Igreja. O posto unia o útil ao agradável, pois assim ele podia viajar pelo mundo e continuar trabalhando pela Igreja.

Livre de compromissos que o prendiam a um lugar único ele podia participar da criação do Pactum Scelleris naquela noite agitada em Veins.

- Foi nessa noite que tu e a Ju começaram a namorar, não foi?

- É, mais ou menos... – Ele riu nervoso.

- Não é difícil para Sacerdotes e Sumo Sacerdotes se casarem? – _"A Leka ainda se casou com um Algoz como o Zell.._.", pensei, considerando a imagem que a Igreja teria de classes como Mercenários e Algozes.

- Bom... Um pouco, mas sabe, existem formas de contornar algumas regras...

- Quais?

Nesse momento nossa conversa foi interrompida pelo barulho de passos nas escadas. A primeira criatura que apareceu no andar de baixo foi Belua, que pulou os últimos degraus e pousou levemente no assoalho de madeira. Logo atrás vinha Ju, com o capuz sobre o rosto escondendo o sono que persistia. Ela parou ao lado de nossa mesa e murmurou um "bom-dia" sonolento.

- Já acordada? – Perguntou Shini, puxando a esposa para perto e dando-lhe um beijo.

- Hum... Essa aqui – apontou para Belua – passou a última meia hora tentando me tirar da cama. Acho que ela quer caçar algum Pé Grande... Aproveito e pego o café-da-manhã.

- Ca-café...? – _"Pé Grande de café-da-manhã?!"._

- Uhum, vão querer um pedaço?

- Não... Muito obrigada.

- Também não. Quer ajuda? – Perguntou Shini, espreguiçando-se.

- Não precisa, é coisa pequena. Depois eu volto e a gente vai dar uma volta.

Com isso dito ela virou-se dando uma piscadela. Quando eu sabia que a distância já era segura me voltei para o Sumo a minha frente e perguntei:

- Não acredito que vocês se casaram.

- Não acredito que consegui levá-la para uma Igreja!

Decidi que havia conseguido o suficiente para aquele dia e pedi um chá.

--------

¹: Não é tão invenção minha, o guia de cenário do fórum da LUG diz que o Samurai Encarnado em questão encarnou numa sacerdotisa, mas o sprite do bichinho mostra um homem. Pelas roupas daria pra chutar que ele seria um tipo de sacerdote, mas o pergaminho nas costas me deixou em dúvida. De qualquer forma, é um cara com o espírito de um samurai maligno of d00m no corpo.

²: Se alguém nunca notou, Amatsu é a cidade japonesa do Rag, então, para mim, os habitantes (fugidos de Payon, por sinal, que é a cidade coreana) criaram um dialeto e uma língua própria, inclusive uma escrita em ideogramas.

³: Não é viagem, me baseei nos mitos sobre kitsunes (raposas) japoneses: quando uma kitsune possuía o corpo de alguém geralmente era o de mulheres jovens. Essa era a desculpa para doenças psicológicas ou qualquer comportamento estranho. Podem pesquisar, é tri *-*

**Nota da autora:** e mais uma edição quando o que todo mundo quer é capítulo novo XD Mas eu tinha prometido essa em especial, pq o namoro Ju e Shini não é tão só in game. Espero que gostem, e eu JURO que o capítulo 2 VAI SAIR. Ele só demora pq eu não tenho tempo de parar com as 1500 janelas que eu preciso pra escrever tudo que precisa ~~ Mas eu juro que escrevo. Juro.


	5. Capítulo Zero: Terceira Parte

Terceira Parte – O Lorde que não sorria.

Bom... Esse foi um pouco... assustador de se conseguir. Eu sabia que seria difícil conseguir arrancar o passado do integrante do Pactum de quem eu só consegui ver algo que poderia ser chamado de sorriso uma vez, mas eu não ia desistir. Meu problema na verdade era só como eu ia conseguir falar com ele, sempre que eu tentava perguntar algo mais pessoal ele me olhava daquela forma gélida e eu sentia minha espinha congelar aos poucos. Um exemplo:

- Erm... FC?

- Hum?

- Ahn... Bom... Onde tu nasceu?

- Numa casa. – Eu via aquele lampejo verde que significava "Perigo, ultrapassando zona de segurança", saia de perto de fininho e ia me abraçar em um bichinho de pelúcia.

Foi em um momento como esse, quando eu estava confortavelmente enrolada em volta de um coelhinho cor-de-rosa que eu ouvi uma voz me chamando. Me virei para a direção do som e encontrei o par de olhos azuis de Joanne me encarando.

- Hum... Esse coelhinho nunca vai retribuir teus sentimentos. Tu sabe disse, não sabe?

- Sei. – Coloquei o coelhinho de lado. – Mas é mais fácil descongelar junto dele.

- Descongelar?

- Tu não congela também com aquele olhar frio do FC?

- Às vezes... Mas é só encarar ele de volta que ele para.

- ...

- Igual, o que tu fez que mereceu ser congelada?

- Tentei perguntar sobre o passado dele...

- Hum... Quer ajuda?

- Ahn...

- Ótimo! Acho que eu vi ele entrando no quarto agora... Vem! Tenho uma idéia.

Depois desse dia aprendi uma coisa além da história do FC: confiar na Ju quando os olhos dela brilham daquele jeito é arriscado. Infelizmente, eu não sabia disso no momento, e deixei que ela me levasse arrastada pela mão através dos corredores da estalagem de Hugel onde o clã estava instalado na época.

Quando chegamos ao quarto dele ela abriu a porta sem cerimônias. Realmente, FC estava lá, e aparentemente no meio do processo de troca de roupas. Fomos recepcionadas pela tatuagem de um pégasus que eu ainda não sabia que existia.

- Tu sempre teve essa tatuagem ou ela apareceu agora? - "Ótimo, Ju, muito sutil..." foi a única coisa que consegui pensar.

- JU! – Tremi. – Tu não sabe bater?! Eu estava trocando de roupa! – Ele falou enquanto recolocava apressadamente a parte de cima das roupas e armadura.

- E tu fala como se a gente tivesse visto grande coisa... Sério, sempre teve essa tatuagem nas tuas costas?

- Sim. Ju, eu sei que tu não resiste ao meu charme, mas tu devias vir sozinha para essas coisas...

Com isso o rosto da Ju ficou vermelho, quase do mesmo tom dos cabelos dela.

- Rá! Como se eu quisesse alguma coisa de ti que não fosse um alvo móvel! Eu não preciso de um Lorde egomaníaco, eu tenho o Shini. – Falou ela enquanto sacudia a mão com o anel de noivado a alguns centímetros do nariz do dito Lorde egomaníaco – E eu não vim por mim, eu vim por ela! – E apontou para mim, o que fez com que o olhar dele desviasse para minha pessoa, fazendo com que eu tremesse de novo.

- E ela veio aqui para...?

- Nada! – Murmurei, me preparando para sair de fininho quando senti que estava sendo puxada para a zona de perigo novamente.

- Ela quer saber sobre o teu passado. – Ju respondeu por mim.

- E quer isso por quê...?

Fiquei muda.

- Hum... A Riponga e o Shini me contaram que ela já veio perguntar a mesma coisa pra eles... Mas não sei o motivo... Boa pergunta por sinal. Por quê quer saber o que aconteceu na vida disso?

- Eu não sou coisa... - Uma veia pareceu pulsar perigosamente na testa de FC, mas ele conseguiu manter a mesma expressão impassível de sempre.

- E-eu tenho meus motivos...

- Hum. – Responderam os dois em uníssono.

- Humpf. Me desculpe, mas não pretendo ficar discursando sobre o meu passado.

- Aaaah, mas tu vai contar!

- E quem vai me obrigar?

- Eu! – No mesmo momento uma série de acontecimentos sincronizados aconteceu: 1) Ju me empurrou para dentro do quarto; 2) Amicitia, a falcoa, entrou voando pela janela do quarto e pegou a chave da porta com as garras, deixando-a cair na mão estendida da dona; 3) Belua, a loba, veio correndo do corredor e abocanhou as espadas de FC que estavam colocados em cima da mesa, levando-as para longe enquanto corria de volta para o corredor; 4) percebendo o que havia acontecido, FC se jogou contra Ju que deu um passo para trás, fechando a porta na cara do Lorde. Logo depois se pôde ouvir o som de uma chave girando na fechadura e, conseqüentemente, trancando a porta.

- JUUU! Abre essa porta ou eu derrubo ela em cima de ti!

- Como se eu tivesse ficado na frente... E tu não vai fazer isso, é uma boa porta, com ótimas dobradiças por sinal, que provavelmente sairia caro pra consertar, sendo que a despesa sairia do teu bolso pois cobrariam de ti. Já tirei tuas espadas pra garantir que a porta não seja cortada e eu sei que a janela é pequena demais pra ti passar, principalmente de armadura. Assim que tu contar tudo que a Carol quiser eu abro a porta.

- Tu é uma Atiradora de Elite ou uma Gatuna?!

- Sabia que Gatuna era minha segunda opção? Acho que eu daria uma boa Arruaceira...

- Concordo!

- Ahn, Ju? – Perguntei depois de processar o que havia acontecido entre alguns dos mais ágeis integrantes do clã.

- Sim? – Veio a voz da ruiva (que parecia estar sorrindo) do outro lado da porta.

"Como tu sabe tanto sobre portas?" era uma das minhas perguntas, mas resolvi fazer outra.

- Tu teve essa idéia só naquele tempinho em que eu te contei o que eu queria?

- É... Depois de tanto tempo como Caçadora eu acho que aprendi como montar armadilhas para criaturas perigosas. – Uma risadinha seguiu esse comentário.

- Ju! – Aparentemente a porta era boa mesmo, os socos e chutes de FC não pareciam surtir efeito. – E tu vai ficar ouvindo tudo aí de traz também, fofoqueira?!

- Não, a Belua vai ficar. Carol, quando estiver satisfeita manda a Belua me chamar, ok? Boa sorte!

Consegui ouvir os passos dela se distanciarem e descerem as escadas. FC ainda estava encarando a porta como se esperasse que ela derretesse quando perguntou, quase num rosnado.

- O que tu quer saber afinal?

- Ah, bom... Eu meio que... Erm... Estou juntando as histórias de todos no clã, então eu queria saber a tua também... E... Tipo... Onde tu nasceu, porque virou um Cavaleiro, como virou Lorde... – Bati de costas na parede, nem tinha notado que eu estava recuando.

Ele deu um suspiro e se jogou em um dos sofás do quarto.

- Como uma só pessoa consegue me tirar do sério desse jeito? – Ele murmurou, massageando as têmporas, mais para si mesmo do que para mim. "Tirar do sério... Em todo esse tempo única demonstração de sentimento dele foi aquela veia pulsando..." pensei comigo mesma. – Ótimo! Quer o resumo da minha vida?

Assenti com a cabeça e tirei meu caderno da bolsa. Sentei no sofá à frente dele e me preparei para escrever.

- Matei meu pai, que matou minha mãe, queimei minha casa, treinei com um Caçador, virei Cavaleiro, lutei em um monte de guerras, virei Lorde e agora tenho que contar tudo pra uma garotinha de 15 anos preso em um quarto por culpa de uma Atiradora de Elite maluca. Quer mais que isso?

- Credo, parece com algumas tragédias de outro país que eu já li... Ahn... Se tu puderes desenvolver um pouquinho...?

Ele desenvolveu. Vou transcrever aqui o que anotei no caderno.

O nome completo dele é Felipe Noguez (o que me rendeu a pergunta: "De onde veio o 'C'?" – ainda sem resposta). Aparentemente nem ele sabia exatamente onde era a casa dele, mas sabia que ficava perto de alguma floresta. A mãe dele era uma camponesa e o pai era um ferreiro com problemas com bebida.

Um dia, quando FC tinha 10 anos, seu pai chegou em casa, bêbado, e começou a bater na mulher. Apavorado, o jovem Felipe pegou uma faca que estava por perto e enfiou nas costas de seu pai, atingindo um ponto vital. Sua mãe já estava muito ferida acabou morrendo.

Com isso, atordoado, ele saiu correndo rumo à floresta, derrubando uma vela no caminho, o que causou um incêndio que reduziu tudo a cinzas: a casa, seus brinquedos e seus pais.

FC correu durante toda a noite, só parando quando uma flecha cruzou seu caminho. Era Kano, o Caçador, que decidiu tornar Felipe seu aluno depois de ver o estado do garoto. Sob os cuidados de Kano se descobriu que FC era um desastre com arcos, mas sua falta de habilidade com eles era compensada pela sua competência com uma lâmina nas mãos.

Assim que isso foi constado, Kano notou que Felipe não tinha o tipo físico de alguém que seria muito forte, mas que poderia ser muito ágil. Assim, começou o treino para deixá-lo mais rápido, com uma boa capacidade de esquiva e com facilidade para contra-atacar seu oponente.

- Sim, o treinamento foi feito a flechadas. – Comentário que vale a pena ser escrito.

Uns quatro anos depois, FC conseguiu acertar o arco de seu mestre. Kano tirou de sua mochila uma bolsa com um pouco de dinheiro, entregando-a para seu aluno e lhe indicando o caminho para Izlude, onde ele deveria ir para tornar-se um Espadachim.

Por sete anos FC andou pelo reino, até que juntou um pequeno grupo à sua volta. Esse grupo daria origem ao clã Spirit. Por serem poucos, eles sentiram a necessidade de juntar-se ao clã Guerreiro das Sombras. Desse modo, lutaram em muitas guerras.

Algum tempo depois, FC seguiu em uma viagem pelo deserto para aperfeiçoar suas habilidades. Depois de lutar contra muitos monstros, perdeu seu Peco-Peco, ficando sem montaria e sem forças em uma área onde não passava ninguém. Ele passou três anos considerado como desaparecido pelos seus amigos.

Quando voltou ele explicou que, estando à beira da morte, a Valquíria apareceu para ele e lhe deu uma segunda chance, mas dessa vez como um guerreiro renascido, para se tornar um Lorde e retornar aos seus amigos.

Com a dissolução do GdS, FC continuou junto do grupo que persistiu, sendo um dos fundadores do Pactum Scelleris.

- E é isso... Quer que eu disserte sobre a situação atual?

- Não precisa, acho que eu consigo escrever isso sozinha.

Como a história se deu por encerrada, fui para a porta avisar a Belua que ela podia chamar a Ju. Logo a própria bateu na porta.

- Vou abrir, hein!

- Ótimo, agora ela avisa...

Quando ela abriu a porta senti um deslocamento de ar ao meu lado. Era FC se jogando na direção da Ju, que conseguiu esquivar no último segundo.

- Ufa! Ainda bem que eu usei Caminho do Vento antes de chegar aqui. E muito obrigada pelo Aumentar Agilidade, Shini! – O agradecimento foi completado com um beijo para o noivo que estava por perto.

- Minhas... – Ele respirou profundamente para retomar o tom impassível de sempre. – Minhas espadas.

- Aqui. – A Atiradora estendeu todas as espadas. – Aproveitei que não tinha o que fazer e limpei um pouco elas, todas estavam sujas de sangue de Bode...

Depois de uma rápida inspeção, FC lançou um olhar congelante na direção da ruiva. Ela fez algo que eu não conseguiria: manteve o olhar o segurou uma risada.

- Não precisava. Logo vai ter mais sangue de bode ainda. E vou imaginar que todos são ruivos! – Ao terminar a frase ele já estava começando a descer as escadas.

- E ninguém morreu... – Comentou Shini. – Bom, a Leka e a Riponga estão lá embaixo fazendo nada, não querem descer também?

- Claro! – Respondeu Ju já me arrastando e seguindo Shini.

Depois de aproveitar alguns refrescos no restaurante da estalagem e de me recusar a contar o que descobri sobre FC algumas dezenas de vezes, finalmente consegui respirar normalmente de novo.

- Carol, porque afinal quer saber a história de todo mundo? – Perguntou Ju.

- Um dia eu conto, eu já disse. E Ju... Por qual motivo tu me ajudou com o FC e fez todo aquele esquema pra prender ele no quarto?

- Hum... Tédio, eu acho.

- Sério, por que?

- Eu disse: tédio.

Seguiu-se um silêncio constrangedor que foi quebrado por Leka.

- Bom, se quiser eu conto a minha agora.!

- Ah, não precisa, acho que vou descansar um pouquinho...

- Mas é cedo ainda. – Comentou Riponga.

- É, mas o stress foi um pouco cansativo. Amanhã tu me conta, Leka?

- Claro!

- E Ju? Quando eu vou ficar sabendo da tua?

- Hum... Vou pegar mais suco.

Percebendo que não ia tirar nada dela no momento, me retirei e fui para o meu quarto abraçar meu coelhinho cor-de-rosa.

-----

**Nota da autora:** parte muito divertida de escrever XD Perdoem repetições de palavras como "aljave" e outras que eu sei que eu repeti, é um problema antigo '-' E convenhamos, sinônimo pra "aljave"? x.x

Curiosidade inútil: fiz o FC baseado no Sesshoumaru de Inuyasha.


	6. Capítulo Zero: Quarta Parte

Quarta Parte – A Suma Sacerdotisa da aura cor-de-rosa.

Tive sorte, a Leka foi realmente participativa. No dia seguinte à minha quase morte o clã estava de saída de Hugel, o que provocou uma certa movimentação. O cenário era basicamente esse: as garotas estavam ainda juntando seus equipamentos e acessórios enquanto eu esperava com os garotos elas terminarem. Estávamos eu, Shini, Wings (que estava com o olhar fixado em um copo que refletia sua imagem) e FC, sendo que esse último parecia muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Antes também contávamos com a companhia de Zell, mas aparentemente ele se cansou de esperar, subiu para os quartos para se despedir de Leka e saiu antes.

Logo eu descobri o motivo da satisfação interna de FC. Aparentemente, os aljaves personalizados da Ju estavam desaparecidos. Tal fato atrasaria em algumas horas a saída da estalagem.

- FC? – Perguntei.

- Hum? – Ele parecia estar usando todas as forças para impedir que um sorriso se espalhasse por seu rosto, mas os cantos levemente encurvados traíram a tentativa.

- Foi tu quem escondeu os aljaves, não foi?

- Estão na bolsa do meu Peco. Completamente seguros.

- Aaahn...

A crise com os aljaves já se havia se estendido por algum tempo quando Riponga e Leka desceram para esperar. Shini já havia subido para tentar ajudar e impedir que Ju desse a ordem para Amicitia e Belua matarem algo ou alguém.

- Bom, vou esperar ali nos sofás perto da lareira, isso vai demorar um pouco...

Leka falou isso e levantou-se para seguir para a sala da estalagem. Lembrei que no dia anterior ela havia me dito que contaria sua história, então fui atrás.

- Leka? – "Incrível, ela parece ser toda cor-de-rosa... Eu diria até que ela tem uma aura cor-de-rosa própria."

- Hum? – Ela estava brincando distraidamente com os lacinhos no cabelo enquanto olhava para a lareira (apagada) da estalagem.

- Não quer aproveitar e me contar agora a tua história? Acho que essa crise da Ju vai demorar um pouquinho...

- Claro! Conto, conto! – Os olhos dela brilharam e ela me pediu para sentar. Sentei em uma das cadeiras da mesa logo à frente dela, tirei meu caderno de anotações da bolsa e me preparei.

- Boom... Nem tem tanta coisa para contar... – Ela ficou pensativa por alguns segundos antes de começar. – Ok! Há 25 anos, na Vila dos Orcs, nasceu uma linda bebezinha... Eu!

E esse foi o início. A mãe de Leka morreu no parto, então ela foi criada por seu pai e sua irmã. Seguindo os ensinamentos desta, Leka decidiu tornar-se uma Noviça aos 12 anos.

- Minha irmã me acompanhou e me ajudou no caminho como Noviça até os 17 anos, quando passei no teste e me tornei uma Sacerdotisa. – Enquanto falava ela tirava o Gatinho Dorminhoco que usava na cabeça para colocar um Chapéu de Ursinho (chapéu que, suponho, provavelmente foi o culpado pelo apelido de "Urxinha").

Como Sacerdotisa, enquanto adquiria mais conhecimentos, Leka conheceu Sirian, que pediu sua mão em casamento. Através deste conheceu Zell Ironfist, que era filho adotivo do pai de Leka.

- De início eu pensei que eu realmente gostava do Sirian, mas... Eu me apaixonei mesmo pelo Zell! – Os olhos dela brilharam novamente. – Amor à primeira vista, sabe? Mas eu só notei que estava apaixonada pelo meu irmão adotivo um tempo depois. Quando revelei meus sentimentos Sirian desafiou Zell para um duelo...

Aparentemente, Sirian foi morto por Zell no dito duelo. Assim, Zell e Leka se casaram, indo morar em uma casinha na Vila dos Orcs.

Quando Leka estava com 20 anos, sua irmã morreu em uma luta contra o Senhor dos Mortos. Seu pai desapareceu depois de partir sem dar notícias depois do ocorrido. Provavelmente a dor da perda foi demais para ele. Porém, antes disso, apresentou à Leka sua outra irmã, Sissi.

Através de Sissi conheceu Adriano Lane, e os dois acolheram Urxa para o, ainda novo, clã Guerreiro das Sombras. O tempo passou e Leka aprendeu muito mais sobre sua classe, até que chegou o momento em que ela pôde encontrar-se com a Valquíria, tornando-se uma Suma Sacerdotisa.

- E então passou o tempo, algumas guerras, o GdS se separou e quem sobrou furou o dedinho aquela noite no bar de Veins. Agora estamos todos aqui esperando a Ju cansar de destruir o quarto por causa de alguns aljaves com um "JMU" escrito!

Fechei meu caderno, suspirei e contei para Leka onde realmente estavam os aljaves.

- Tudo isso pra se vingar da coisa com as espadas ontem?

- Aparentemente, sim.

Leka deu um suspiro, levantou-se, seguiu até o quarto de Ju e voltou empurrando a própria, que se contorcia tentando voltar para procurar seus amados aljaves. Urxa levou Joanne até o lado de fora, chegou para o Peco de FC e tirou de dentro da bolsa o motivo de tanta bagunça. Ju pegou seus itens, prendeu-os calmamente na cintura e se virou para FC que estava encostado na porta esperando a reação da Atiradora de Elite.

Se não fosse por Shini a briga teria se estendido até a noite, mas ele conseguiu acalmar os dois antes que um desastre acontecesse. Leka e Riponga pareciam achar a situação toda muito divertida, e Wings parecia ter perdido toda a confusão do dia, pois não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Então... Para onde vamos agora? – Perguntei às garotas enquanto elas tentavam segurar uma gargalhada quando Ju se pendurou nas costas de Shini tentando alcançar o pescoço de FC.

- Juno. – Respondeu Riponga, com lágrimas nos olhos por causa dos risos contidos.

- Ahn...

No final da tarde, quando Shini convenceu Ju que agora ela e FC estavam quites, o grupo seguiu para o aeroplano, rumo a Juno.

----

**Nota da autora:** história da Leka é fofinha s2


	7. Capítulo Zero: Quinta Parte

Quinta Parte - A Atiradora de Elite da faca de prata.

Já havia se passado um mês desde os incidentes em Hugel que permitiram que meu caderno de anotações ficasse um pouco mais completo e eu não havia feito progresso algum com os fundadores que restavam. "Eu já pode ter conseguido saber sobre os outros integrantes do clã se eu não fosse teimosa e quisesse juntar as histórias dos fundadores antes..." era o meu pensamento mais recorrente nas últimas semanas.

Faltavam ainda o Sumo Sacerdote Feather Wings, o Mestre Ferreiro Arathorn e a Atiradora de Elite Joanne. Eu pensei que conseguiria com Wings, mas sempre que eu começava a conversar com ele sobre o assunto alguém interrompia ou ele saia com Riponga para algum lugar, quando ele voltava era como se tivesse esquecido que eu havia perguntado sobre sua vida.

Com Arathorn foi pior ainda, depois de passar uns dias em Juno fomos para Rachel. Um dia ele saiu para explorar a Caverna de Gelo e aparentemente se perdeu no caminho. Shini me disse para não ficar preocupada, ele confiava que o amigo voltaria um dia ou outro.

Então, restava a Ju, que eu já estava pensando em deixar por último. Aprendi que, além de saber esquivar-se de inimigos, ela sabia fazer o mesmo com perguntas.

Eu estava quase me voltando para os integrantes não-fundadores do Pactum quando voltamos à Juno e percebi uma chance de conseguir arrancar um mínimo detalhe que fosse de Ju. Foi quando descemos do Aeroplano que notei a repetição de um comportamento que eu já havia observado no mês anterior: a até então consideravelmente bem-humorada Atiradora de Elite ficava repentinamente séria na capital da República de Schwartzwald, não só isso, mas percebi que era comum encontrar a ruiva encarando o nada. Não demorou muito até que eu começasse a formar minhas teorias.

A oportunidade de colocar pelo menos uma dessas teorias em prática surgiu alguns dias depois de estarmos hospedados na pensão de Juno. Eu estava me preparando para dormir quando notei que meu fiel caderno não estava comigo. "Devo ter deixado lá embaixo". Desci as escadas e encontrei Ju, pensativa, recostada na parede observando a lua cheia com Belua apoiada docilmente em seu colo.

- Hum... O que faz aqui essa hora da noite usando um Manto de Seda do Shini?

- Eu sou insone.

- Ahn... – Fiquei observando um pouco a cena. "A luz azul da lua faz ela parecer um fantasma...". Peguei meu caderno e já ia murmurar um "boa noite" quando decidi pôr uma das minhas teorias em prática. Virei-me e disse:

- Tu nasceu em Juno.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e respondeu, pausadamente:

- E isso foi uma afirmação?

- Sim.

- E o que te leva a afirmar isso com tanta convicção?

- Eu notei na outra vez que viemos à Juno... Tu fica diferente aqui.

- Diferente como?

- Mais pensativa... Distraída.

Ela continuou encarando a lua, como se esta a tivesse ofendido gravemente. Comecei a recuar lentamente em direção às escadas.

- Na verdade... Não nasci em Juno, nasci nos arredores da cidade.

Parei quando ia me virar para a escada. "Ela não esquivou da pergunta".

- Quer desenvolver o assunto? – Perguntei delicadamente enquanto pensava em como eu tinha sorte de ter acertado logo na primeira tentativa.

Ela suspirou e começou. A partir daqui começa a transcrição das minhas anotações daquela noite.

Joanne nasceu em uma casa nos arredores de Juno, quase no Planalto do El Mes. Seus pais eram ambos ligados à magia, a mãe era Bruxa e o pai era Sábio. Ela era uma criança feliz e despreocupada que gostava de brincar nas escarpas do Planalto (detalhe que valeu uma anotação no canto do caderno "Então a agilidade dela é de nascença...").

Seus pais sempre quiseram que ela também seguisse o caminho das Artes Arcanas, mas ela nunca demonstrou a mínima fagulha de magia que fosse. Pelo menos, como ela comentou, os estudos de magia valeram a pena para que ela aprendesse a identificar os elementos dos monstros.

- Bom, ia tudo muito bem até um dia em que eu estava comendo laranjas com os Grand Pecos e eu vi... Que foi?

Ela parou quando percebeu que eu havia parado de anotar e estava com o olhar fixo nela.

- Comendo laranjas com os Grand Pecos?

- Por que não? Eles são divertidos.

A certeza com que ela falou isso não deixava margens para dúvidas. Continuei anotando a partir da parte em que a interrompi com meu olhar incrédulo.

Ela estava lanchando com os Grand Pecos quando viu fumaça vinda da área onde ficava sua casa. Ela deixou as criaturas penosas para trás e correu para a origem da fumaça.

Chegando lá, encontrou somente os escombros de uma casa semi-queimada e semi-destruída.

- E meus pais estavam embaixo de uma das paredes.

Aparentemente, o pai de Joanne garantiu que a casa não fosse totalmente queimada graças a um Dilúvio colocado no ponto certo. Ela me contou que não podia me dizer exatamente o que havia feito quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido na casa, pois só ficou consciente de tudo quando já estava nos portões da ponte que levava à cidade flutuante de Juno.

- Foi quando eu notei que meus pais estavam mortos. E por culpa de alguém que havia lutado com eles. Alguém que tinha feito questão de tentar destruir a casa.

Ela me mostrou as duas únicas coisas que conseguiu salvar dos escombros da casa: uma faca de prata com o emblema da família (um "M" de Morganti e um "U" de Urdin entrelaçados) e um lenço vermelho.

- Minha mãe usava ele para prender meu cabelo... - Ela comentou enquanto mexia com o dito lenço que estava amarrado no braço esquerdo. Sempre havia pensado que fosse o lenço normal do uniforme dos Atiradores de Elite, mas, depois de examiná-lo de perto, notei as bordas queimadas e a cor levemente desbotada.

Ela passou um tempo em Juno até decidir tornar-se uma Caçadora.

- Por que Caçadora? – Não resisti à pergunta.

- E por que não?

- Nem pensou em virar Maga como teus pais queriam?

- Acredite, o mundo é mais seguro exatamente por eu não ter virado uma Maga. Além disso, Caçadora combina mais com alguém que quer vingar os pais, não acha?

- Então isso quer dizer que tu tem idéia de quem seja?

- De Juno eu fui para Payon...

Não consegui descobrir de quem ela suspeitava. Não consegui grandes detalhes da vida dela desde que saiu de Juno. Consegui subentender que foi, enquanto Arqueira, que Ju passou por sua primeira paixão, um Bardo que um dia desapareceu sem aviso prévio.

- Por isso prefiro os animais, eles não fogem assim. – Falou enquanto coçava atrás das orelhas de Belua. "Olhando assim até parece um dócil animalzinho de estimação... Quem acreditaria que é a mesma loba que eu vi atacando um Majouros esses dias?".

Aos 15 anos ela tornou-se uma Caçadora, depois de passar pelo teste que garantiu que ela não possuía tanta destreza quanto os outros Arqueiros e Caçadores.

- Mas, eu demonstrei ser muito boa comandando um falcão, como fui ver depois de comprar a Ami na Guilda dos Caçadores.

Alguns dias depois, enquanto passeava com Ami pela floresta de Payon treinando algumas flechadas nos galhos das árvores, Joanne encontrou uma loba de pelo prateado e olhos azul-acinzentados presa em uma armadilha.

- Sempre gostei de animais... Pensando bem, acho que nunca matei um lobo em toda minha vida.

Ela soltou a loba da armadilha e cuidou de sua pata ferida. "Agora entendi porque a Belua tem uma cicatriz em uma das patas". Quando ela se virou para continuar seu caminho, percebeu que a loba a estava seguindo.

- No final eu decidi ficar com ela e chamar de Belua. Dizem que antigamente Caçadores podiam escolher entre lobos ou falcões, mas parece que o tempo passo e só restou o conhecimento de como domesticar falcões, não sei dizer o motivo. Eu fui uma das primeiras em muito tempo que conseguiu ensinar um lobo a lutar junto comigo.

- Curiosidade... De onde vieram os nomes da Ami e da Belua?

- Amicitia é "amizade" e Belua é "animal feroz" em uma língua distante.

- Hum...

Com uma curiosidade antiga satisfeita, deixei-a continuar com a história.

Meses depois, depois de uma temporada atacando Isis e Múmias inocentes nas Pirâmides, Ju conheceu um Cavaleiro (que, pelo que eu deduzi, foi seu segundo "relacionamento"). Foi ele quem a levou para o primeiro clã do qual ela participou, o Guerreiro das Sombras.

- De certa forma, foi minha primeira família em muito tempo. Eu raramente ficava junto de humanos, já tinha até esquecido que eles podiam ser tão boa companhia quanto os animais.

No final, esse Cavaleiro também desapareceu, deixando-a sozinha novamente.

Foi no GdS que, depois de muitas guerras, treinos e caçadas a "qualquer coisa que se mova", como a própria Joanne fala, ela alcançou o nível máximo como Caçadora, podendo se encontrar com a Valquíria e tornar-se uma Atiradora de Elite.

- Detalhe que a Ami também renasceu. Eu a libertei antes de entrar no Hall das Valquíria, e quando me tornei Atiradora de Elite ela voltou... Renascida.

- E a Belua não?

- Não sei se é porque não é mais natural que Caçadores tenham lobos, mas a Belua ficou comigo o tempo todo. Só achei que ela merecia um lenço vermelho também, assim como a Ami tem uma fita vermelha.

Pouco tempo depois, o GdS se desfez, ficando poucos do antigo clã juntos. Joanne foi uma das fundadoras do Pactum Scelleris.

- Mas tu não descobriu ainda quem matou teus pais, não é?

- Não... Mas eu sinto que estou perto.

- Por quê?

- Certos acontecimentos me levam a acreditar nisso.

Percebendo que esse era o fim da história, me levantei e estiquei os braços. Estava guardando minhas coisas e me virando para as escadas quando m ais uma pergunta me veio à mente. Olhei novamente para a ruiva que continuava basicamente na mesma posição em que eu a havia encontrado e perguntei:

- Por que me contou tudo isso?

Ela ficou silenciosa por um momento antes de responder.

- Não sei.

- ...

- Eu acho que nem o Shini sabe de toda a história ainda... Alguma coisa em ti me fez contar.

- Mas... Não dói tocar em alguns dos assuntos?

- Não. Quando eu renasci acho que superei algumas coisas. O passado não incomoda mais tanto.

Assenti com a cabeça, murmurei um "boa noite" e me dirigi ao meu quarto. No caminho encontrei Shini, em outro Manto de Seda.

- A Ju...? – Um bocejo interrompeu a pergunta.

- Sim, lá embaixo. Ah! Shini, como tu e a Ju se conheceram?

- Ahn? - Ele se virou esfregando o rosto. - Os detalhes eu conto outra hora, mas foi um dia em que me chamaram para cuidar de um Bafomé em um dos castelos de Prontera.

- Um... Bafomé?

- É, e a Ju também foi... Primeira Caçadora ruiva que eu conheci... - Um sorriso passou pelo canto dos lábios dele. - Mas até a gente namorar demorou um pouco. Tive que passar pelo FC e pelo Ara antes.

- Pelo FC?!

- É, não sabia?

- Não... – "Isso explica algumas coisas..."

- Bom, boa noite, Carol.

- Boa noite...

Ele desceu até o bar e eu entrei no quarto. Enquanto me preparava para dormir, notei que meu caderno não estava comigo. "Ah, pego amanhã", e fui dormir.

----

**Nota da autora:** parte da minha personagem \o\ Incrivelmente, foi meio que sofrido escrever a minha história '-' Como eu sabia absolutamente todos os detalhes, foi complicado manter o mesmo ritmo das outras histórias ~~


	8. Capítulo Zero: Sexta Parte

Sexta Parte – O Algoz demoníaco.

Suspirei. Longa e profundamente. Dois meses haviam se passado desde que Ju resolveu que confiava em mim e que queria me contar o seu passado. Dois meses e meu caderno não havia ganho nenhuma anotação relevante nova.

Nesses dois meses o clã havia se metido em uma confusão envolvendo a Academia Kiehl Hire, conseguido uma autorização (mesmo que de forma não-ortodoxa) para entrar no Laboratório de Somatologia de Lighthalzen, fizeram alguns favores para outras pessoas em vários lugares (claro, esperando uma pequena retribuição) e matado muitos, muitos monstros e criaturas. Suspirei mais uma vez.

- Que foi, Carol? – Perguntou Leka, que parou de tentar ajeitar os lacinhos no cabelo de Ju. Esta, por sua vez, estava entretida escovando o pelo de uma inquieta Belua que tentava seguir Ami, que voava em círculos acima das mesas do restaurante ao ar livre do lado do hotel de Rachel.

- Dois meses! – Desabafei. Riponga parou de polir seu escudo preferido e Samantha, a nova administradora do clã desde algumas semanas atrás, apareceu com uma caixa que tilintava com o barulho de, provavelmente, várias garrafas de bebida.

- Dois meses o quê? – Perguntaram as quatro em uníssono.

- Dois meses desde que meu caderno fica juntando pó em um canto. Feather foge de mim ou simplesmente não nota que eu quero falar com ele e o Ara desapareceu! E nenhuma de vocês parece querer fazer algo que preste hoje...

Elas encolheram os ombros e continuaram o que estavam fazendo: nada.

- E onde estão os rapazes do clã? – Perguntei.

- Shini foi exorcizar demônios. – Respondeu Ju.

- FC foi fazer terrorismo nos Bodes. – Esclareceu Samantha.

- Wings deve estar fazendo nada em algum lugar. – Suspirou Riponga.

Recusei a garrafa de vinho que Samantha me oferecia, me recostei na cadeira e olhei para cima. "Os galhos dessa árvore se movendo com o vento são quase hipnóticos...".

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas acordei do meu transe induzido com um alto bater de palmas de Leka.

- Carol! Contei que vendi a casinha na Vila dos Orcs e comprei uma aqui em Rachel?

- Ahn? Não, não contou.

- Minha e do Zell, com um bom quarto pra todos os nossos filhos! – Os olhos dela cintilavam. Quando notei estava sendo puxada para longe da mesa onde estávamos reunidas. – Ninguém mais quer vir?

Virei-me para ver Samantha sacudindo o que parecia ser a terceira garrafa de vinho ("Como ela agüenta tanto?"), Riponga estava meio jogada em cima da mesa, aparentemente quase dormindo, e Ju estava encostada na árvore do restaurante com o capuz colocado sobre o rosto, obviamente em sono profundo. Belua e Ami estavam em volta, de guarda. Como ninguém se candidatou, fomos só nós duas.

Segui Urxa pelas ruas de Rachel até chegar às escadarias que levavam ao Templo de Freya. Antes de passar pelo portal, viramos à direita. Leka parou em frente às portas duplas de uma mansão e virou-se para mim com os olhos brilhando.

- Aqui!

Recuei alguns passos para colocar toda a fachada da casa no meu campo de visão. "Como... Como ela passa de uma casinha na Vila dos Orcs para uma mansão na área nobre de Rachel, a capital dos Estados de Arunafeltz?!". Deixei-a me levar para dentro da casa.

Dentro meu choque aumentou. Tudo era rosa, ou com tons de rosa. O chão era de grandes lajotas de mármore rosa claro intercaladas com lajotas "salmão apessegado", também de mármore (como a própria dona da casa esclareceu). As cortinas especialmente prenderam minha atenção, eram rosa bebê com estampas de Angelings. A toalha da mesa era rosa com estampas de morangos. Era tudo pura e simplesmente rosa.

Quando dei por mim Leka já estava na cozinha mexendo nos armários.

- Senta, Carol, vou fazer um chá e pegar uns biscoitos. – E me apontou a grande mesa de madeira avermelhada.

Sentei-me e continuei estudando as cortinas. Não pude deixar de observar que os Angeligs eram, na verdade, bordados à mão. Enquanto anotava isso no meu caderno, ouvi passos vindos do corredor. Era Zell. Levei o terceiro choque seguido do dia, jamais imaginaria ver aquela figura vestida de negro naquela casa tão absurdamente rosa.

Ele parou e ficou me encarando.

- Zeell! – Exclamou Leka, que largou a lata de biscoitos em cima do balcão e correu para o esposo, que deu um sorriso, algo que não era comumente visto.

- Leka, o que ela tá fazendo aqui? – E apontou para mim. Gelei. "Será que o Zell e o FC têm alguma habilidade passiva que permite congelar minha coluna?". Foi então que notei que ele estava sem a costumeira armadilha de ossos. Ele parecia menor que o normal, mas não menos assustador.

- Ah, eu convidei ela para conhecer a casa. Quer um chá também?

Ele encolheu os ombros e sentou-se em um dos bancos que ficavam em frente ao balcão da cozinha, meio de lado, como se fingisse que não estava me observando. Leka, que parecia não ter notado a tensão presente no aposento, estava cantarolando enquanto preparava o chá. Decidi não olhar para o algoz e fiquei olhando um veio de madeira na mesa.

Logo, uma lata cor-de-rosa com biscoitos com cobertura cor-de-rosa foi colocada na frente dos meus olhos. Levantei o rosto para encontrar uma sorridente Leka que também me oferecia uma xícara de chá (sim, o chá também era rosa, e muito bom, por sinal).

Leka puxou o banco para perto de Zell e começou a puxar conversa. Durante todo o tempo Zell ficou quieto, como de costume. Na terceira xícara de chá, Leka se lembrou da minha infeliz situação quanto ao meu caderno ainda incompleto.

- Eu entendo que você não tenha conseguido nada com os fundadores do clã, mas não quis tentar com os membros não-fundadores?

- Bom... Eu prometi a mim mesma que ia juntar as dos fundadores antes... Acho que minha teimosia me impede mesmo...

- A do Zell não vale então?

Com a menção de seu nome, ele levantou levemente as sobrancelhas. E eu pude jurar que um brilho vermelho passou rapidamente pelos olhos cor de mel do Algoz, o que não devia ser bom sinal.

- Ahn...

- Se ele contar você ganha mais uma história e pode parar de suspirar.

- Mas só se ele quiser, não é? – Não sei se eu queria forçar Zell a fazer algo que ele não quisesse, ainda mais se isso envolvesse sua vida pessoal.

- Zell, conta sua vida pra Carol? – Pediu Leka para o esposo, fazendo a carinha mais doce que eu já havia visto nela. Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, aparentemente pensando quais seriam as conseqüências de recusar um pedido feito com tanta doçura. No final de uma longa consideração, ele suspirou, levantou do banco e sentou-se na cadeira à minha frente. Leka bateu palmas e correu para ficar ao lado do marido.

- Vejamos... – Começou ele.

Zell foi encontrado por Loki, líder da Guilda de Assassinos, no Deserto de Sograt, vagando sozinho com a adaga Beoruka na mão. Foi acolhido e treinado pelo assassino. O treinamento foi voltado para a arte do assassinato, focado em ataques rápidos e poderosos com o uso de duas armas, combate corpo a corpo e assassinatos na surdina.

- Leka... – A história foi interrompida. – Para de mexer nas minhas orelhas, por favor? – A Suma parou de brincar com as orelhas adornadas com Asas Malignas, fez beicinho e virou-se, mordendo furiosamente um biscoito cor-de-rosa com o formato de coração.

- Bom, continuando...

- Mas Zell... – Interrompi, me arrependendo imediatamente depois do olhar que ele me deu. – Ahn... Tudo bem que te encontraram no meio do deserto, mas... Onde tu nasceu?

- Não sei. Quer dizer, não lembro direito... De vez em quando eu acordo no meio da noite por causa de pesadelos com um lugar cheio de formações vulcânicas... E a sensação constante de guerra por toda parte. E Leka, para de mexer nos meus chifres!

- Aii, tá bom, ta bom, eu paro. – Ela cruzou os braços e ficou encarando os biscoitos.

- Posso continuar de onde eu parei antes das duas me interromperem?

- Ah, claro! – Voltei-me ao meu caderno, pensando seriamente se ele serviria como escudo caso necessário.

- Então, fui treinado por Loki...

Com o treinamento, logo Zell mostrou ser o melhor de sua turma, destacando-se por sua destreza, habilidade e força que estavam muito acima do que a média dos outros alunos. Tornou-se Mercenário aos 15 anos, quando foi admitido no grupo secreto dos Assassinos de Elite do clã Ases do Apocalipse.

Assim, começou a ser requisitado para diversas missões. Em todas que participou obteve sucesso, e rapidamente passou a ser considerado o assassino perfeito, pois dominava completamente as armas e a furtividade, além disso, não demonstrava emoções.

- Era fácil não demonstrar emoções quando eu não sabia o que era isso.

- Oh, pobrezinho... – Falou Leka, que recomeçou a mexer com as Asas Malignas de Zell. Ele suspirou e tentou ignorar. Foi quando eu notei algo estranho nas Asas. Não resisti e inclinei-me para ver de perto, o que me valeu o quarto choque do dia. Ele me encarou, surpreso.

- Que foi?

- Elas se mexem...

- ...

- Tuas orelhas, a Leka só tá mexendo na da direita, mas a esquerda se mexe. Quase deixei passar, mas elas se mexem!

- Bom... Elas se mexem por que... Por que...

- Por que elas não são enfeite, são de verdade. – Comentou Leka, de forma inocente.

- Não precisava contar pra ela.

- E os chifres são de verdade também. Olha. – E demonstrou puxando-os.

- Como...? – Não consegui formular a pergunta, era informação demais.

- Eu não sou totalmente humano. – Respondeu ele.

- Hum... Então tu é...?

- Metade humano, metade demônio.

- Ahan... E como isso é possível?

- Não sei, mas tem alguma coisa a ver com o lugar de onde eu vim. E... Meu pai era um demônio.

- Ah... Claro.

- Eu sou metade demônio, filho de um demônio completo com uma humana. Nasci em outro lugar que certamente não é esse mundo e, aparentemente, eu não devia sentir qualquer sentimento bom que seja por um humano. Mas isso certamente não é algo interessante para desenvolver nesse caderno, certo?

Era uma pergunta com uma ameaça. Confirmei com a cabeça e perguntei se, por favor, ele podia continuar contando de onde ele tinha parado.

Como ele havia dito, Zell não sabia o que era demonstrar emoções, não sabia o que eram sentimentos. Ele não sabia o que eram amor, amizade ou piedade, só conhecia a dor dos inimigos e a satisfação que sentia quando via sua adaga banhada em sangue (mais uma vez, minha coluna congelou). "Ele é mais eficiente do que um Bruxo ou um Arquimago para congelar... Pelo menos para _me_ congelar".

Com todas essas habilidades, Zell tornou-se em pouco tempo um dos assassinos mais condecorados e respeitados do clã, apagando as suspeitas dos outros quanto à sua capacidade por causa de sua idade. Ele era muito procurado para as missões, pois ele nunca deixava pistas que levassem a ele.

Foi em uma missão específica (ele se recusou a contar qual era, mas, tempos depois, descobri que foi algo relacionado às mortes "misteriosas" de dois príncipes da família real de Midgard, investigadas, por sinal, pelo Padre Bamph), Zell voltou para a Guilda dos Mercenários e encontrou-a destruída. Nas ruínas, uma mensagem escrita a sangue de Loki explicava que ele não sabia quem havia feito aquilo, mas que iria para Glast Heim, investigar, e provavelmente matar, um Bruxo que estava tentando libertar o Senhor das Trevas quebrando o selo que o prende.

A mensagem também pedia que Zell fosse para o sul de Geffen, investigar um Orc que se intitulava Senhor dos Orcs. Aparentemente, o Bruxo que planejava quebrar o selo de Glast Heim tinha alguma relação com os acontecimentos da Vila dos Orcs. Foi assim que Zell conheceu Sirian e, conseqüentemente, Leka, a noiva deste.

- É o que chamam de "amor à primeira vista". Desde então eu amo a Urxa.

- Ooh... Te amo também. – Os dois se beijaram.

- Só demorou um pouco para eu perceber o que eu sentia... Nunca tinha sentido algo assim.

Zell ficou por muito tempo na Vila dos Orcs, pois estes pareciam se multiplicar a cada vez que um era morto. Foi adotado pelo pai da Sacerdotisa por quem havia se apaixonado. Paixão que ele não conseguia esconder, o que provocou ciúmes de Sirian, que o desafiou para um duelo, do qual Zell saiu vitorioso.

- E estamos juntos desde então. E ele é meu, só meu. – Leka confirmou o comentário abraçando possessivamente o marido, que deixou escapar um sorriso. – Viu? Até ensinei ele a ter e demonstrar emoções.

Os dois se casaram e compraram sua casinha na Vila.

Foi Leka que o levou ao clã Guerreiro das Sombras depois que o Ases do Apocalipse se desfez. Foi lá que ele conheceu seus primeiros amigos e atingiu o nível de Algoz, após chegar ao máximo que um Mercenário conseguia.

Com o fim do Guerreiro das Sombras, Zell rumou para o clã Final Heaven.

- Espera. Mas tu também carrega a insígnia do Pactum.

- Sim. Nunca te contaram como o PS foi criado?

- Ahn... Ainda não.

- Pergunta um dia, aí você entende como pertencer a dois clãs ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas por que tu não foi pro PS e ajudou a criar o clã?

- Por que o clã não pretendia ir em guerras, não sei se ia suportar ficar sem isso.

- Ahn.

- E como vocês passaram de uma casinha na Vila dos Orcs para essa mansão em Rachel?

- Com o dinheiro que a gente juntou nas aventuras por aí. – Respondeu Leka, que estava alisando uma marca de dobra na toalha da mesa.

Com a história aparentemente terminada, comi mais alguns biscoitos e terminei o chá. Decidi voltar para a casa alugada do clã. Desde que Samantha havia assumido a administração do clã (de um modo que eu ainda não havia entendido direito, mas ninguém do clã pareceu ser contra) nós ficávamos nos melhores quartos dos hotéis ou, se possível, em casas alugadas nas cidades. O estoque de bebidas do clã também nunca esteve tão cheio de bebidas tão variadas.

Voltei caminhando pela cidade ao pôr-do-sol. "Rachel é uma cidade realmente bonita... Hum... Se o Zell é meio demônio... Então tem explicação para o atrito entre ele e Shini... E também explica os rosnados de Belua cada vez que ele chega perto dela...".

Entrei no restaurante do hotel depois de passar por Belua e Ami na porta, e encontrei Samantha abrindo mais uma garrafa de vinho ("Realmente, deve ser uma habilidade única!"), Riponga estava com o cardápio do restaurante em mãos e Ju conversava com um homem que eu nunca havia visto enquanto mexia em uma pequena pilha de papéis. Quando me viram Samantha pulou em cima de mim dando um grande e apertado abraço ("Bêbada..."), Riponga me saudou com um alegre "oi" e Ju acenou a cabeça, enquanto assinava os papéis onde o estranho apontava.

Sentei-me ao lado de Riponga e perguntei o que a Atiradora de Elite estava fazendo.

- Comprando aquela casa com a piscina ali atrás do hotel.

- Como?!

- É, ela se apaixonou pela casa, parece. Olha, eles têm Frutos do Mar Sortidos... Será que é bom?

- E ela vai comprar uma casa fácil assim? Sem contar pro Shini?

- Ah, como se ele fosse reclamar de ter uma casa com piscina em Rachel.

- Pronto! – Exclamou a ruiva. – Tenho uma casinha em Rachel! – Os olhos dela brilhavam. – Samantha, pega uma caixa de bebidas e vamos fazer a festa de inauguração da casa.

O homem estranho, que devia ser o corretor, levantou-se, apertou as mãos de Joanne e saiu. Enquanto isso Leka entrava pela porta e era informada da festa da noite.

Enquanto nos dirigíamos à nova casa de Ju eu perguntei à Leka.

- E o Zell?

- Foi com o pessoal da FH matar alguma coisa.

Assim, as garotas passaram noite bebendo (eu fiquei só no suco de uva) e conversando, aproveitando que os meninos não estavam presentes. Aproveitei a situação e perguntei para as garotas como havia sido criado o Pactum Scelleris. Vou escrever a história em outro caderno.

----

**Nota da autora:** se a parte do FC foi divertida, eu quase rolei de rir com a do Zell. Capítulo cor-de-rosa inspirado no filme da Maria Antonieta, dirigido por Sofia Coppola. Tudo em contraste com um Algoz meio demônio que se veste de preto. Só de imaginar a cena dele chegando na sala rosa me faz rir.

Finalmente, depois de postar tudo que eu já tinha feito da fic de uma vez, agora esperar um pouquinho para a Sétima Parte, a da Arruaceira Samantha. Ela não apareceu nas primeiras partes por um motivo simples: eu não sabia como colocá-la na fic. Agora que já foi decidido, só eu terminar a parte dela e pensar num título o.O


	9. Capítulo Zero: Sétima Parte

Sétima Parte – A Arruaceira da faca bêbada.

- Todos prontos? – Perguntou uma animada Samantha depois de esvaziar mais uma garrafa de bebida.

- Sim! – Respondeu em uníssono o grupo que estava reunido na ponte de Al de Baran. Respirei fundo uma última vez e os segui até a Torre do Relógio. Na entrada puxei o capuz de Ju e perguntei:

- Eu não vou ser morta por um Grand Orc enquanto espero a Samantha conseguir a aura, certo?

Shini, que estava próximo, virou-se e disse, em tom calmante:

- Não se preocupa, a gente te protege.

- É só ficar por perto que nada acontece. Vou tentar ficar de olho nos Arqueiros.

- Ah, perfeito... – "Ela vai 'tentar'. Que relaxante".

Entramos na Torre.

- Ótimo! – A Arruaceira tomou a frente do grupo e saltou os últimos degraus da escada da entrada da Torre, aterrissando em uma queda que merecia ser imortalizada em uma pintura. Um início perfeito para um passeio pelo Subterrâneo da Torre do Relógio.

- Acho que ela já bebeu demais... – Murmurei. Leka me ouviu e comentou:

- Que nada, ele bebeu pouco. Parece que quanto mais ela bebe mais forte ela fica.

- Ou pelo menos fica mais corajosa. – Complementou Riponga.

Ju riu e disse:

- A gente apelidou a técnica dela de "faca bêbada". – "Bom nome". Anotei essa observação em um caderno.

Passamos pelo primeiro andar calmamente. Os Relógios continuaram sua rotina de flutuar pela torre, só alguns Punks e Ridewords tentaram algo contra nós. Nada que um grupo com três Sumos Sacerdotes, uma Paladina, uma Atiradora de Elite, uma Arruaceira e um Mestre-Ferreiro não pudesse tomar conta. O andar seguinte também não deu muito trabalho, principalmente quando Riponga decidiu me colocar em cima de Juci, os Mímicos pareciam ter um gosto especial por mim.

Na entrada para o andar subterrâneo que os Orcs haviam tomado conta o grupo se reuniu. Preparávamos-nos para descer quando Riponga nos pediu para esperar. Ela abriu uma das bolsas de couro que ficavam com Juci e tirou uma garrafa que parecia ter ficado guardada alguns anos.

- Antes de descer, que tal um brinde?

- Uh, gostei disso. – Samantha aproximou-se rapidamente.

- Brinde sem copos? – Perguntei. Com isso Arathorn aproximou-se e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Não é todo mundo que conhece, mas aquela garrafa ali tem uma bebida que a Riponga achou em algum canto por aí. Só um copo daquilo e acho que dá pra embebedar um cavalo. Uma noite a gente experimentou e acordou de manhã...

- Ah, mas já tiveram outras noites que vocês beberam e acordaram na manhã seguinte.

- É... Mas não na manhã de dois dias depois.

- Ui.

Todos observaram enquanto Samantha tomava um longo gole direto da garrafa. No final ela deu um soluço.

- E vamos... Hic... Lá!

Aproximei-me de Riponga que guardava a garrafa com um sorriso e perguntei:

- Agora sim eu quero ficar contigo na Juci.

Ela riu e me ajudou a subir na Grand Peca.

Descemos. Assim que chegamos tudo parecia calmo. O som de um arco sendo tensionado me fez segurar mais firme na cintura da Paladina, olhei para trás e era Ju preparando uma flecha em sua Gakkung. Suspirei e baixei a cabeça, exatamente na hora em que duas flechas passaram zunindo acima de mim. Olhei para os lados e vi dois Orcs Arqueiros preparando o próximo movimento, e eu parecia ser o alvo preferido.

- Rajada de Flechas! – Exclamou Ju. Um dos Orcs caiu ao ser atingido por um par de flechas de fogo que o atingiu entre os olhos.

- Escudo Sagrado! – Era a voz de Wings. Uma névoa esverdeada se formou em volta de mim e de Riponga. Senti-me mais segura.

- E o outro? – Perguntou a Paladina.

- Morto. – Respondeu Ju.

Olhei para o Orc, ainda de pé, e ainda preparando com o arco apontado para mim.

- Mas...

Leka foi em direção ao Orc.

- Hum... Revelação!

A chama azul fez com que Samantha aparecesse.

- Hic! Minha faca ficou... Hic... Presa nele. Acho que... Hic... Acertei algum osso.

Arathorn foi até a Arruaceira e ajudou-a a tirar a adaga das costas do Orc morto.

- Nossa... – Com um puxão a faca foi retirada. – Acho que você apunhalou com força demais.

Assim que recebeu a faca de volta Samantha exclamou, após um soluço:

- E porque estão todos parados?! Eu quero Orcs! Hic.

- Eu pego eles! – Falou Leka, que correu na direção de um grupo de Grand Orcs mais à frente. Enquanto isso, Shini e Wings abençoavam e aumentavam a agilidade de todos. Logo a Suma estava de volta com um pequeno grupo de seres humanóides azuis a seguindo.

- Eu não sabia que eles eram tão grandes... - Sussurrei para mim mesma.

- Me redime, me redime! – Falou Leka no meio do caminho.

- Sério? Quer Redenção por causa de um grupinho de Grand Orcs?! Eles mal fazem cócegas! – Respondeu Riponga.

- Me redime, sua gorda!

- Gorda?! A obesa aqui é tu! Redenção! – Uma corda azul brilhante saiu da mão estendida de Riponga e envolveu a Suma.

Foi uma experiência interessante a de ver o funcionamento da Redenção assim tão de perto. Todo golpe que Leka levava era direcionado para Riponga. As marcas de cada soco e corte aparecia na Paladina, e era quase como se estes atravessassem a Suma. Porém, logo os Orcs, Arclouses e Escaravelhos foram derrubados por um Ataque Surpresa da Arruaceira que havia se escondido nas sombras.

- Só mais um pouquinho... Hic! Busca mais!

- Vamos agilizar isso então. – Falou Arathorn, indo para o lado contrário ao que Leka havia escolhido. Logo Ju, Wings e Shini também saíram em busca de mais Orcs.

- Eles vão trazer muitos, não vão? – Perguntei temerosa para Riponga.

- Ah vão. Mas não tanto quanto eu traria...

Uma risada, aparentemente vinda de lugar nenhum, não me deixou mais calma.

- Ótimo! Hic.

"Seria melhor se eu soubesse onde a Samantha se escondeu...".

Logo todos estavam de volta. A primeira a chegar foi Ju, que vinha esquivando agilmente de uns nove monstros ao todo. Logo depois vinham os três Sumos e Arathorn. Desisti de contar quantos Orcs e insetos eram ao todo quando cheguei na casa dos vinte.

Riponga redimiu todos e Samantha riu novamente, matar parecia diverti-la. Em questão de segundos ela apareceu fazendo um movimento em arco com sua faca atingindo praticamente tudo a sua volta. Quando o último Arclouse caiu, a figura de um anjo apareceu sobre a Arruaceira, que logo ganhou a famosa aura azulada que um guerreiro ganha ao chegar ao máximo de sua capacidade.

Depois de exterminar mais alguns insetos e Orcs inocentes (ou não tão inocentes) para comemorar o feito, o grupo voltou para Juno. Samantha começou a guardar todos seus equipamentos no armazém. Aparentemente foi muito difícil para ela se separar de suas garrafas de bebida. Ela também retirou do armazém alguns equipamentos mais simples e entregou para mim.

- Eu não vou poder abrir o armazém assim que eu renascer, então segura isso pra mim por enquanto?

- Ah sim, seguro...

- E também... – Ela tirou a bolsa de dinheiro da cintura e separou uma parte do que havia ali. – Isso, o resto é pra pagar o cara que cuida do Livro.

- Pena que a Carol não pode ir com a gente no Valhalla... – Comentou Ju, enquanto trocava a Boneca de Marianne que havia usado até o momento pela Máscara de Kitsune, sua preferida.

- É, mas ela pode ir até o Coração de Ymir. – Falou Leka, trocando seu Gatinho Dorminhoco pelo Chapéu de Ursinho.

Ainda esperamos Riponga decidir se ia mudar de chapéu ou não. Ela decidiu trocar a Boina por Chifres Majestosos. Assim que todos estavam prontos, seguimos para a Universidade de Juno.

- Acabei de notar que nunca tinha entrado aqui... – Comentei enquanto olhava para tudo à minha volta. Samantha pagou a quantia que o homem, Metheus Slyphe, pediu e dirigiu-se para a plataforma onde estava o Livro de Ymir. Ela começou a ler algumas páginas.

- Acho que é isso... Agora tenho que ir naquele labirinto infame, certo?

- Uhum, a gente te espera no Valhalla. – Falou Shini. Ju já estava lendo o Livro. Observei o momento em que ela virava a página e lia mais um parágrafo. Logo a Atiradora de Elite foi envolvida por uma luz azul e desapareceu.

- Carol... – Arathorn aproximou-se. – A Samantha vai voltar pra Morroc, se quiser ir na frente...

- Hum... Certo. – "Não queria voltar em Morroc depois de tudo aquilo..." Por um momento as lembranças do dia que Satan Morroc voltou voltaram à minha mente. Senti um arrepio e voltei para a Kafra. Teleportei para a antiga Jóia do Deserto e esperei. "Não é agradável ficar esperando sozinha em uma cidade destruída... Saudades dos vendedores e das pessoas. Acho que ninguém quis voltar para reconstruir sua casa com a bela vista para uma cratera. Ou ficaram com preguiça."

Eu ainda estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando a luz de um teleporte chamou minha atenção. Era Samantha. Vestida como Aprendiz T. Uma roupa que não combinava com uma mulher adulta como ela. Ela parecia pensar o mesmo pelo olhar de desgosto que lançou contra as roupas azuis.

- Eu preciso de uma bebida.

- Agora que eu notei, parece que tu não tá mais sob o efeito daquilo que a Riponga te deu pra beber... – Estendi os equipamentos e o dinheiro que ainda estavam comigo.

- Pois é... – Ela colocou o Gorro Chullos e brincou um pouco com a Main Gauche. Não foi uma boa idéia, ela acabou fazendo um corte na mão. – Ai! Bom, aquele negócio era forte, mas o efeito passou quando peguei a aura... Acho que é culpa daquele anjo, viu? Igual, eu sou naturalmente resistente à bebida. – Ela pegou algumas bandagens da bolsa que carregava na cintura e enrolou no corte, murmurando Primeiros Socorros.

Logo os outros integrantes do grupo chegaram.

- Todo mundo aqui? – Perguntou Leka. – Ótimo, agora para onde vamos?

- A área em volta da cidade seria um bom lugar... Se as Sombras de Morroc não tivessem tomado tudo desde que Satan Morroc voltou. – Comentou Ju. Todos assentiram em silêncio.

- Então vamos! – Assim dizendo, Samantha já se dirigia à saída leste da cidade. Ela parou quando percebeu que ninguém a seguia. – Estamos esperando o quê?

- Esperando as Sombras decidirem passear em outro mapa. – Respondeu Wings.

- Ah! Desde que o Santanzinho saiu do buraco nós não viemos em Morroc ou demos uma olhada no que aconteceu com o que tinha em volta. Agora que eu renasci quero ver direitinho o que aquele demônio feio fez. Alguém tem medo de umas sombrinhas de nada?

- Eu não! Vou pegar mais flechas e umas armadilhas. – A Atiradora ruiva correu em direção à Kafra. "Sempre disposta a atirar em qualquer coisa que se mexa", pensei.

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Riponga e Leka confirmaram que também iam.

- Se eu agüento três Necromantes, uma Sombra de qualquer coisa que seja não é o fim do mundo! – Falou a Suma, confiante.

- Aaah, claro. É você que segura os Necromantes, né? Não é a Paladina redentora! – Assim começou uma pequena e natural troca de insultos entre as duas.

No final, todo o grupo concordou em explorar os arredores de Morroc. Eu preferi ficar na cidade, era mais seguro. Enquanto todos iam para a saída leste, eu pegava meus cadernos e me dirigia ao bar, que certamente seria o ponto de encontro.

Algumas horas depois, a antiga Arruaceira Samantha entrou no bar, com a roupa nova de Gatuna T. Ela cumprimentou dono do bar (que, conhecendo os hábitos dela, devia ser um velho amigo), pediu uma bebida e sentou-se na mesma mesa que a minha. Ela espreguiçou-se, tirou o Chapéu Chinês que cobria seus olhos verde-escuros (que na pouca luz do bar pareciam negros) e tentou pegar um dos meus cadernos que estava sobre a mesa. Não pude deixar de me perguntar quando ela trocou de chapéu.

- Teu Furto era melhor algumas horas atrás. – Comentei, trazendo os cadernos remanescentes para mais perto.

Ela riu e deixou meus materiais em paz.

- E o resto do pessoal? – Perguntei.

- Começaram a conversar com um cara estranho... Da... – Ela franziu a testa enquanto pensava. – Guarda de alguma coisa, acho que era Continental. Parece que eles precisam juntar um tanto de Lenhas em Brasa.

- Ahn... – Já ia perguntar por que ela não tinha ido junto quando lembrei que provavelmente ela estava longe do nível de habilidade necessário para participar de atividades desse tipo.

Um dos garçons aproximou-se e trouxe a bebida que Samantha havia pedido. Ele encheu um copo e deixou a garrafa, a pedido dela. Assim que ela terminou o segundo copo, suas bochechas ficaram rosadas pelo efeito da bebida e ela começou a rir.

- Qual a graça? – Com a pergunta a risada leve virou uma gargalhada, chamando a atenção de todos no bar.

- Haha! Carol, pena que você não tava junto! – Ela tentou segurar as risadas. – As Sombras de Morroc... Hahaha! Praticamente me comeram viva!

Enquanto ela me contava, entre gargalhadas e goles de bebida, como havia sido ressuscitada depois de morrer aproximadamente seis vezes, anotei em um canto do meu caderno: "Onde está a graça de morrer e ser ressuscitada parar morrer de novo? Parece ser um comportamento comum, já ouvi a mesma coisa de diferentes pessoas...". Ainda desenvolvia esse assunto em minha mente, a súbita parada de gargalhadas chamou minha atenção.

- Então, Carol. – Samantha recuperou o fôlego. – Tem tempo pra ouvir sobre o passado de uma Arru... Melhor, Gatuna-quase-Desordeira?

- Ah, claro, claro! Só eu encontrar meu caderno... – Encontrei o dito cujo em baixo da pilha que havia se formado a minha volta e me preparei para anotar.

- Vejamos... Do princípio então... – Murmurou minha interlocutora, enquanto esvaziava a garrafa e fazia sinal para o garçom, pedindo outra.

Samantha era filha de dois Arruaceiros. Nasceu em Morroc e foi criada nas ruas da cidade.

- Nas ruas não é bem certo... Seria mais "pelas ruas". – Comentou enquanto mexia com um dos laços da sua roupa. "Ela ficava bem com a roupa vermelha de Arruaceira, mas o modelo e a cor do uniforme de Gatuna T. não combinam com a Samantha que eu conheço", rabisquei esse comentário na borda da página.

Ela virou uma Gatuna ainda jovem, o teste que envolvia entrar em uma fazenda de cogumelos e pegar alguns dos fungos foi fácil para alguém que já se especializava na arte do Furto desde cedo.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu virei Gatuna que nem me lembro mais que idade eu tinha... – Falou enquanto encarava as pontas duplas de seu cabelo loiro constantemente desarrumado. Ela puxou uma faca da cintura e começou a apará-las. – Acho que faz uns vinte anos... Eu tenho 30 agora... É, eu devia ter uns 11... – Ela continuou enquanto cortava o cabelo.

"Sempre me esqueço que ela já tem 30 anos. A aparência é de menos".

Alguns dias depois de ter se tornado uma Gatuna, os pais de Samantha a levaram para o centro da cidade para "aliviar" os bolsos pesados dos aventureiros que tivessem o azar de estar em seu caminho.

- Quando eu voltei para a casa abandonada em que a gente ficava meus pais não estavam mais lá. Eu esperei o dia inteiro, mas eles não voltaram.

Por mais dois dias ela esperou, até que notou que seus pais não voltariam mais.

- E desde então, eu me viro sozinha! Garçom, mais uma garrafa! Vai ficar só no suco de uva, Carol?

- Sim. – "Vontade de descobrir desde quando ela bebe desse jeito. Mas ao mesmo tempo acho melhor não saber".

Continuando com a história, de Gatuna ela virou Arruaceira alguns anos depois. Samantha se mantinha com roubos: comida, bebida, dinheiro... Ela também lucrava vendendo ingredientes para comida e itens usados para fazer equipamentos.

- E eu fiquei assim um bom tempo. Só ano passado que eu conheci a Riponga. Foi o tempo do Guerreiro das Sombras se desfazer e criarem o Pactum. – Ela parou e deu uma risadinha. – Sabia que eu quase não entrei no PS?

- Sério?

- Sério... Nada contra o pessoal, mas não queria me ver presa a alguma coisa. Sempre fiz o que eu bem entendia, me comprometer com um clã nunca foi um plano.

- Mas... Tu não só entrou pro clã como também é administradora...

- Ah sim, tem isso.

Samantha me contou que alguns meses antes do PS ser criado, Riponga teve seus itens e equipamentos roubados. Só sobraram alguns que estavam com ela durante a noite, mas todos que estavam no armazém das Kafras foram levados.

- Acontece que eu sabia quem tinha roubado. Eu vi os caras no mesmo dia exibindo os equipamentos por aí.

- Então tu pegou de volta?

- Ahan. E matei eles.

- Ma... Matou? – "Ótimo, mais um assassino! Bastava eu cuidar do que o Zell fazia com as Katares dele, agora tenho que cuidar as adagas da Samantha".

- Sim. Rá! Carol, fofinha, você pensou que eu nunca matei alguém antes?

- B-bom...

- Que bonitinha! – Ela apertou minhas bochechas. – Nem tem com o que se preocupar... A Corporação Kafra tem seu jeitinho de manter até quem não merece vivo.

"Verdade" concordei mentalmente.

- Igual, a Riponga propôs que eu fosse colocada como administradora do clã. Todo mundo concordou porque já sabiam que eu conhecia praticamente todos os donos de bares, hotéis, pousadas e pensões desse reino e das repúblicas. É o ponto positivo de ficar sozinha tanto tempo.

- E também porque tu tem uma habilidade própria de conseguir grandes quantidades de bebida para qualquer ocasião.

- Pois é. – Mais uma risadinha. – Também me candidatei a cuidar do dinheiro, mas por algum motivo não deixaram. – Ela deu uma piscadela brincalhona. – Bom, Caroline, era isso! Satisfeita?

- Sim, bastante. Minha maior curiosidade era saber como uma não-fundadora virou administradora.

- Nem é tão difícil, basta oferecer bebida.

- ...

- Verdade! Pobrezinhos da Ju e do Shini, quase não bebiam antes de eu chegar aqui.

- A Ju ainda tem que fazer 18 anos... – Comentei.

- E onde diz que tem idade pra beber?!

Apontei para uma placa no bar: "Proibido vender bebidas alcoólicas para menores de 18".

- Como ela conseguiu enganar por tanto tempo...? – Samantha ficou encarando a placa. – Mas o Shini tem 19, com ele não tem problema.

- Ele é um Sumo Sacerdote.

- E a Leka também é Suma, grande coisa.

Suspirei. "Às vezes ela parece uma irmã mais velha brincalhona. Mas que tipo de irmã embebeda todo mundo desse jeito?!".

Como Samantha já havia contado o que eu queria, ela voltou à história das Sombras de Morroc usando-a como saco de pancadas. Ela contava pela terceira vez o momento em que todos pararam para ficar observando a Sombra da Inveja estraçalhar com outro grupo quando os integrantes do PS começaram a chegar ao bar.

Notei as caras descontentes da Atiradora de Elite e do Sumo exorcista. "Desde o dia em que Morroc foi destruída a Ju e o Shini não gostam de voltar aqui. Também, depois de tudo aquilo...". Pela segunda vez, senti um arrepio quando me lembrei daquele dia. "Ainda não acredito que todo mundo do clã sobreviveu. Ou eles têm muita sorte ou estão habituados a escapar de situações limite."

Quando todos chegaram iniciou-se uma discussão. Alguns queriam sair do bar dos Mercenários o mais rápido possível, outros não viam problema em permanecer no lugar. No final, por sugestão de Wings, que disse que estava com vontade de tomar saquê, todos concordaram em ir para Amatsu.

- Para Amatsu então! – Samantha levantou-se num pulo e quase virou a mesa. – Vamos, Carol! Hoje você vai provar pelo menos um golinho de bebida! – Falando isso ela colocou um dos braços sobre meu ombro e se apoiou em mim, quase me derrubando.

- Eu não quero beber, obrigada. E eu acho que não te agüento por muito tempo, Samantha. Tu bebeu demais.

- Bebida nunca é demais!

Só tive tempo de enfiar meus cadernos na bolsa. Quando vi estava sendo arrastada para fora do bar. "E mais uma noite regada à bebida. Bom, será que consigo algum segredo a mais de alguém?".

----

**Nota da autora:** saiu grande . A Samantha foi uma personagem que quase não entrou, mas como é a "emp holder" do clã foi decidido colocar ela de vez e criar uma historinha pra ela. Quando eu comecei a escrever a história ela ainda era Arru 98, pegou 99 antes de eu terminar essa parte, então decidi colocar a cena do 99 dela *-* Minha primeira tentativa de cena de batalha x.x~ Ah, ah, na minha fic menores de 18 não podem consumir bebidas alcóolicas '-' Pq a fic é minha e eu quero assim Ò_ó E eu amo reviews, sabia? (Comentário para aquelas pessoas fofinhas e sexys que não são pessoal do clã ou família mas que leram ou pensaram em ler essa fic).

Ah sim, mini glossário para os não iniciados em Rag que acabem lendo isso:

Gakkung: é um arco, comum, bom ataque, dois slots para cartas, meu preferido (mesmo que eu ame o sprite do Arbaleste)

Main Gauche: é uma adaga, não tem limite de nível ou de classe.

Escudo Sagrado: habilidade de Noviços e evoluções que protege contra ataques à distância.

Redenção: habilidade de Paladinos e Templários que faz exatamente o que foi descrito, todo o golpe recebido pelo redimido passa para o redentor.

Primeiros Socorros: habilidade de Aprendiz que recupera um pouco de HP (uma mini-curinha).


	10. Capítulo Zero: Oitava Parte

Oitava Parte – O Mestre-Ferreiro do deserto.

Mais uma vez, o clã estava reunido no bar de Rachel, porém, excepcionalmente, todos bebiam água, exceto Samantha, é claro. O dia estava mais seco que o normal, até mesmo para a região árida das Planícies de Ida. Assim, nenhum dos fundadores espalhados pelo salão ainda vazio do estabelecimento parecia interessado em fazer alguma coisa que necessitasse de um grande gasto de energia.

Cada um se entretinha de sua forma: Leka e Zell estavam juntos em um canto, Riponga conversava alegremente com Wings, Samantha, já com a roupa nova de Desordeira (roupa, por sinal, escura com seus sapatos vermelhos, preferidos de todas as garotas do clã), empilhava garrafas (vazias), FC estava quieto encostado na parede junto à janela, Ju entalhava flechas a partir de troncos¹ e Shini lia um livro de aparência velha e surrada. Enquanto isso, eu observava todos com meu coelhinho cor-de-rosa no colo esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse antes que eu e meu amigo de pelúcia morrêssemos de tédio.

Passado o tempo, quando Ju já tinha feito para si uma boa quantidade de flechas normais e a pilha de garrafas de Samantha ganhava uma aparência frágil de que ia cair a qualquer momento, percebi a falta do outro integrante ruivo do grupo. O Mestre-Ferreiro Arathorn não aparecia já há quase um mês.

- Alguém viu o Ara? – Perguntei. Todas as cabeças se viraram para mim, para depois se fixarem em Shini. A amizade entre os dois era famosa, tinha quem acreditasse que, se não fosse por Joanne, o Sumo de cabelos prateados e o Mestre-Ferreiro ruivo estariam juntos e constituindo família.

- Hum... Eu lembro que ele saiu um dia meio apressado e falando rápido que ia não sei onde, mas faz tempo que não tenho notícias dele. – Comentou o Exorcista.

Assim que Shini terminou de falar, a porta do bar foi aberta por uma figura alta e encapuzada. Ficamos em silêncio encarando o recém chegado, e continuamos em silêncio quando este caiu no chão. FC foi o primeiro a levantar-se e ir até a figura caída. Com sua espada, ele levantou o capuz do homem, e eu, que estava mais próxima da porta, pude ver cabelos ruivos e crespos aparecendo por baixo do tecido. Passados alguns segundos de análise silenciosa, o Lorde comentou:

- Acho que é o Ara.

- Hein?! – Foi a resposta em uníssono de todos. Logo o som de cadeiras sendo empurradas foi ouvido e todos já estavam junto ao amigo caído. Shini começou a sacudir levemente o ombro do ruivo, preocupado.

- Ara! Ara, fala comigo!

- ... Água. – A palavra foi dita tão fraca que demorou um pouco para que todos entendessem o que ele queria. Assim que a mensagem foi captada, Ara foi rapidamente colocado em uma cadeira enquanto Samantha gritava para o dono do bar trazer uma jarra de água gelada e alguma coisa para ele comer.

Depois de terminar a segunda jarra e o segundo prato de Frutos do Mar Sortidos (enquanto era abanado dramaticamente pelas garotas), Ara deu um grande sorriso e agradeceu a ajuda. Todos deram um suspiro de alívio (exceto Zell e FC, não sei se eles sabem dar suspiros de alívio). Quando o sopro dos suspiros passou, um sonoro tapa foi ouvido.

- AI! Ju, me bateu por quê?! – Perguntou Ara, enquanto massageava a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Tu some e deixa o Shini preocupado! Quem tu acha que ficou ouvindo todos os pensamentos absurdos dele sobre o que podia ter acontecido contigo?! É melhor tu ter um ótimo motivo para ter desaparecido.

Shini deu um sorriso meio nervoso. "Nossa. Só o Shini para esconder esse tipo de coisa mesmo, acho que ele não queria que ninguém ficasse nervoso com as preocupações dele... E também explica o mau humor da Ju ultimamente." Como se lesse meus pensamentos, FC comentou em tom provocativo:

- Aah... Então era por isso que a ruivinha estava de mau humor... Pensei que fosse falta de s... – Antes da frase ser completada, uma flecha emudecedora acertou a garganta do Lorde, deixando a autora do tiro com uma expressão extremamente satisfeita.

Ara deixou escapar uma risada, descontraindo o leve clima de tensão.

- Desculpa, Ju, na próxima eu levo o Shini, aí ele não vai poder reclamar contigo. – Quando a Atiradora abriu a boca para protestar, foi interrompida pelo ruivo. – Bom, eu fui testar um machado novo na Caverna de Gelo quando apareceu o Ktullanux. A última coisa que eu lembro é da imagem de uma Rajada Congelante vindo para cima de mim.

- E você ficou todo esse tempo congelado? – Perguntou Leka.

- Não. Faz alguns dias um Arquimago apareceu e usou uma Chuva de Meteoros perto de mim, aí eu descongelei.

- Mas se foi há alguns dias... Porque só voltou agora? – Dessa vez foi Riponga quem o indagou.

- Bom... Quando me descongelaram eu lembrei que não tinha levado nenhuma Asa de Borboleta, então saí andando. Depois de passar pelos Titãs de Gelo, Yetis e afins, comecei a andar pelo deserto...

- E se perdeu? – Completou FC, que já não estava mais mudo e havia se colocado atrás de Shini, caso a esposa desse resolvesse atirar mais flechas.

- Não, só depois de encontrar o Atroce e quebrar a roda do meu carrinho no focinho dele.

- ... – A única reação que todos conseguiram formular.

- Então... – Continuou Ara. – Eu já estava mais desorientado que meu normal quando saí da Caverna, encontrei o Atroce e tive que sair correndo por causa de um Choque do Carrinho que deu errado, eu me perdi e... fim.

- Não sabia que era tão fácil quebrar um carrinho... – Comentou Samantha, tirando a rolha de uma garrafa com os dentes.

- Nem eu, nunca tinha conseguido quebrar um carrinho antes... Então, muito obrigado pela ajuda e pela água, mas vou consertar minha armadura, meu escudo, meus machados e meu carrinho. – Ele levantou-se com uma agilidade que eu não daria para alguém que recém havia sido salvo da morte por desidratação. – Alguém tem portal Prontera ou qualquer cidade do reino?

- Eu tenho... – Respondeu Shini. - Mas já se sente bem o suficiente, Ara? Não vai se perder de novo?

Ara deu uma boa risada e acalmou o amigo, colocando a mão em seu ombro:

- Não se preocupa, Shini, eu ainda volto para você essa noite!

Os dois riram. Ju, que estava juntando os materiais para encantar suas flechas, também deixou um sorriso escapar. "Que bom que ela não se importa...", pensei comigo mesma. Ara já se dirigia para a porta, acompanhado de Shini que pegava uma Gema Azul no bolso, quando lembrei que talvez tivesse uma chance de aumentar o número de páginas escritas em meu caderno.

- Ara! Posso ir contigo? Nunca vi um carrinho quebrado, gostaria de saber onde e como se conserta um...

- Claro, Carol!

Lá fora, dei de cara com o carrinho de Ara. A roda estava realmente quebrada, assim como boa parte dos equipamentos empilhados em cima.

- Tu veio carregando tudo isso pelo deserto? – Perguntei.

- Ahan. – Enquanto ele respondia, ainda sorrindo ("Sempre sorrindo..."). Logo Shini murmurou "Portal" e jogou a gema no chão, formando um cilindro de luz azulada. – Bom, as damas primeiro. – Falou o Mestre-Ferreiro, me dando passagem. Dirige-me até o portal e senti o chão se desfazer abaixo dos meus pés quando entrei na luz, fazendo com que o mundo ficasse escuro e confuso por alguns segundos. Logo senti a terra materializar-se novamente e eu me vi na cidade de Prontera. Dei um passo para o lado e meu acompanhante ruivo apareceu, trazendo seu carrinho de roda quebrada.

- O bom do portal do Shini é que é bem perto do ferreiro da cidade... – Comentou Ara, olhando para a longa rua que teria que atravessar até chegar à ferraria. – Acho que vou levar essas coisas até lá. Fica cuidando do meu carrinho enquanto isso?

- Acho que não tenho muitas opções... Se arrastar essa coisa um pouco mais é possível que ele se desmonte.

Ele riu, jogou a armadura sobre o ombro, pegou o resto dos itens e saiu carregando tudo em meio à multidão normal da capital do reino. Sentei-me ao lado do que parecia cada vez mais um amontoado de madeira com flores de enfeite amassadas e esperei. Em pouco tempo, o sempre sorridente Ara voltou ao meu lado, pegando o puxador do carrinho e começando a arrastá-lo em direção à Kafra.

- Agora, primeiro Payon, depois Alberta.

- Alberta?

- É, não tem muitos lugares com materiais para consertar carrinhos além da Guilda dos Mercadores.

- Não basta entregar para a Kafra e pedir um novo?

- Ah... Tem que esvaziar o carrinho e pagar pelo novo. Se tem como consertar não tem porque comprar outro.

"Bem que eu já havia ouvido falar que ele era, como se diz? Ah sim, mão-de-vaca".

Concordei com um aceno de cabeça e o segui em direção à Kafra Marianne. Pagamos a taxa de teleporte para Payon e de lá seguimos para a cidade dos Mercadores. Quando chegamos, Arathorn olhou para as escadas que teria que subir e deu um suspiro ao pensar que teria que arrastar aquele pesado equipamento.

Chegamos até o prédio da Guilda, depois de um belo exercício de levantamento de peso para passar pela escada. Ara falou com o Chefe Mansur depois que este atendeu um Aprendiz que queria tornar-se Mercador. Mansur ouviu Ara quando este explicou o que havia acontecido com o carrinho e nos levou até um depósito que eu nem sabia que existia. Dentro havia uma grande quantidade de peças, para todos os tipos e formatos de carrinhos. O Mestre-Ferreiro agradeceu e foi até o canto onde havia uma maior quantidade de rodas.

- Bom, muito obrigado pela companhia, Carol, mas acho que agora eu me viro sozinho. – Ele aproximou-se e sussurrou. – Não conta para ninguém, mas não é exatamente a primeira vez que eu quebro meu carrinho.

- Nem segunda, presumo?

Ele riu e voltou-se ao trabalho que lhe esperava, agachando para começar o processo de retirada da roda quebrada. Quando ele já estava mais distraído, perguntei, inocentemente.

- Onde tu nasceu, Ara?

O ruivo à minha frente parou de trabalhar e ficou em silêncio. Algo me dizia que seu sorriso costumeiro não estava mais presente em sua face. Alguns segundos passaram-se e ele se virou para mim, sorrindo novamente:

- Não sei ao certo. Talvez em Alberta mesmo ou um lugar próximo, como uma das ilhas ou algo parecido. Só sei que eu fui encontrado no porto da cidade e adotado pela Guilda de Mercadores.

- Ahn... – Peguei meu caderno e sentei-me em uma das caixas por perto. Apoiei meu material no colo e me preparei para anotar.

Sendo criado pela Guilda, Ara aprendeu desde cedo como vender o que fosse preciso para qualquer um. Ele tornou-se um Mercador oficial (pois antes já fazia algumas pequenas vendas, mesmo sem o título de classe) aos 10 anos. Começou vendendo utilidades nas cidades do reino. Foi assim que ele conheceu vários aventureiros e suas histórias, o que o deixou curioso para saber o que havia no mundo além das calçadas das cidades.

- Um dia o líder da Guilda percebeu isso... – Comentou ele distraidamente, enquanto tentava colocar o eixo novo no lugar. – Ele me mandou para Amatsu, entregar uma encomenda.

Porém, só se "esqueceram" de informar ao jovem Ara que a encomenda era para a casa da mãe do Imperador de Amatsu, que ainda sofria de uma doença misteriosa. Depois de ter sido expulso a gritos sobre-humanos da casa da boa senhora, Ara encontrou Shini.

- Ah, então foi assim que vocês se conheceram.

- Ahan. Melhores amigos desde então.

"Realmente, uma amizade antiga. Quase dez anos", anotei em um canto ainda não escrito ou rabiscado de meu caderno.

- Depois de um bom tempo treinando nas ilhas, voltei e me encaminhei para o teste que me tornaria um Ferreiro.

Mas Ara se demonstrou melhor quebrando armas utilizando-as contra inimigos do que as forjando. Também decidiu que preferia reter seu dinheiro a produzi-lo.

- E mesmo fazendo de tudo para economizar, meu bolso continua sempre perto do vazio. – O carrinho estava quase pronto, só faltava fazer a roda ficar no lugar, o que estava sendo um trabalho mais de paciência do que de força propriamente dita.

Como Ferreiro, Ara participou do clã Spirit, ainda quando FC era líder. Mas o clã foi desfeito. Ara tentou reconstruí-lo, sem grandes sucessos. Por esse motivo, junto de Shini e seus amigos do, também em decadência, GdS, criou o Pactum Scelleris naquela noite no bar de Veins.

- Continuei treinando... – Ara falou, enquanto girava e testava a roda nova. – Um dia cheguei ao nível máximo de um Ferreiro. Eu e o Shini fomos até a Valquíria e...

- Vocês foram juntos? – Interrompi. Era um pequeno detalhe que eu ainda não sabia.

- Ahan, a gente tinha combinado de ir até o Hall das Valquírias juntos. E então... Eu virei Mestre-Ferreiro e é isso. Nada de muito especial, só mais um garoto sem pais de Alberta.

Ele levantou-se e puxou o carrinho, testando-o. Depois de todo o trabalho, foi um alívio ver que funcionava perfeitamente bem. Ele riu alto e me abraçou com força.

- Funcionou, Carol!

- É, é, que bom, mas... – Tentei me soltar. – Tu já tá me machucando!

- Desculpa, desculpa. – Ele me soltou e virou-se para o carrinho, murmurando "Personalizar Carrinho", fazendo com que a aparência destruída voltasse a ter suas flores e cores normais. – Ah, esse carrinho de flores. Não vejo a hora de conseguir o "pipoqueiro" de novo.

- Mas tu não pode fazer o de panda já? – Perguntei.

- Posso, mas não gosto muito dele.

- Mas tem um pandinha de pelúcia! – Ele me olhou por um tempo e tornou ao carro. Usou a habilidade novamente, fazendo com que as flores desaparecessem e com que a madeira tomasse o formato do carrinho de panda. Ele aproximou-se e puxou o bichinho de seu lugar, entregando-o para mim.

- Toma, pode ficar.

- Mesmo? – Estendi a mão para receber o pandinha. "Tão macio e fofo!".

- Ahan, é teu. Até que o carrinho ficou bom sem ele, não acha?

Concordei em silêncio e abracei meu novo animal de pelúcia. Quando saímos para a rua, já banhada com a luz laranja do pôr-do-sol, lembrei de algo que Shini me contou na noite que soube do passado de Ju.

- Ara... É verdade que tu namorou com a Ju?

- Bom, namorar não namorei, mas cheguei perto.

- Mas o Shini também tinha a mesma intenção... Vocês não brigaram?

Ele ficou pensativo por um momento e falou:

- Não... Foi mais um período de rivalidade amigável. Não vejo porque eu brigaria com o Shini, nem que fosse pela Ju...

- E com o FC?

- Hahaha! Com o FC talvez eu soubesse que nunca ia dar certo... Acho que se eles realmente ficassem juntos iam acabar se matando! Deve funcionar com o Shini por que ele é calmo o suficiente, ao contrário da ruivinha. Ela explode fácil com coisas pequenas.

Ri nervosamente em concordância. Decidimos voltar até Rachel, onde todos estavam.

Ara pegou o emblema que deixava preso em seu carrinho e acionou a magia que permitia a comunicação entre membros do clã². Ouvi a voz dele em minha mente, perguntando quem podia buscar a gente em Alberta ou outra cidade. Wings respondeu que nós podíamos ir até Payon que ele nos buscaria. Enquanto seguíamos em direção à Kafra, já imaginava mais uma noite de festa no bar da capital de Arunafeltz.

----

¹: só um pequeno detalhe: antes de escrever a fic eu me peguei pensando "Como um Cristal Azul ou uma GUELRA viram um punhado de Flechas de Cristal?". Minha solução foi imaginar que Arqueiros e evoluções aprendem a entalhar flechas em madeira, para depois encantá-las com o elemento que eles querem, aí sim usando a habilidade "Fabricar Flechas", que gastaria SP para encantar os pedacinhos de madeira. O que a Ju está fazendo nesse momento de inércia do pessoal do clã é entalhar várias flechas *com a faca de prata-herança-de-família* para depois atribuir o elemento que ela bem entender.

²: outro problema que eu tive que solucionar: como fazer as mensagens de chat clã ou chat grupo do jogo? De grupo eu ainda não sei, aceito sugestões, mas de clã eu decidi recorrer ao emblema. Como na minha fic o emblema é algo sólido que cada um carrega consigo, cada um saberia como fazer uma magia tal que permite a conversa entre membros, como uma conversa telepática em grupo ou something like that.

**Notas da autora:** primeiro de tudo, "ferraria" foi o que eu cheguei pra nome do lugar onde o ferreiro trabalha. Créditos ao meu primo, e agradecimentos ao Shini, ao meu outro primo e à minha mãe que me auxiliaram no processo de descobrir onde um maldito ferreiro trabalha.

Segundo, gomen ne? Demorei um poquinho ~~ Culpem a ESPM e a "Campanha ESPM por dias maiores", que não funcionou.

Terceiro, BRIGADA CHIBI AYAKO!!1!! *Abraça* Minha primeira leitora que deu um review sem que eu precisasse implorar/pedir. Outras pessoas (e eu sei que tem mais gente lendo, EU VEJO VOCÊS!1!1) podiam mandar reviews também :3~~ Eu amo reviews, eu como reviews no café da manhã. Reviews alimentam a autora e fazem ela continuar escrevendo. MANDEM REVIEWS! Plz? :3~~

Quarto, o título é uma piada interna do clã XD

Quinto! (E último) A próxima parte provavelmente vai ser a da Carol \o/ Sim, vou contar quem e o que ela é. Tudo graças ao Paulo, o Wings, que nunca me mandou a história completa dele ou a maldita fichinha que eu uso como base pros meus diálogos. Se ele mandasse, a próxima parte seria a dele, pq ele é fundador. Mas como não mandou, tô pensando em fazer ele virar um vaso na fic e a Carol vai ser a próxima. PONTO.


	11. Capítulo Zero: Nona Parte

Obs: o que estiver em itálico sem aspas seriam observações da Carol mais velha quando, um dia, ela pegou esse caderno e releu essa parte. Não se esqueçam que a história seria como se você, meu caro leitor, encontrasse uma série de cadernos e começasse a ler cada um. E o título é clichê e bobo, mas foi só o que eu consegui pensar pra não entregar a identidade da narradora logo no início.

Nona Parte – A garota dos olhos de chuva.

Chegando ao bar de Veins descobri que durante minha estada de algumas horas em Prontera praticamente todo o clã havia debandado. Depois de passar os olhos pelo salão vazio, decidi sentar em uma das mesas próximas a uma das janelas. Acomodei-me, tirei meus cadernos da bolsa, empilhei-os e comecei a passar algumas anotações a limpo. Quando uma garçonete sorridente aproximou-se pedi um suco de uva com mel e um pedaço de bolo.

Enquanto eu aproveitava meu lanche e verificava meus vários cadernos, um movimento ao meu lado chamou minha atenção. Era FC puxando uma cadeira e se acomodando. Ele acenou com a cabeça e murmurou:

- Carol.

- FC. – Respondi, com um sorriso nervoso, tentando esconder o tremor causado pela aura gélida que o Lorde emanava.

Logo a garçonete de antes chegou para perguntar se meu companheiro de silêncio (era óbvio que ele não queria falar nada por enquanto) queria algo para beber. Percebi que o sorriso dela estava alguns milímetros maior do que quando me atendeu. "Provavelmente para conseguir mais gorjetas de um cliente do sexo masculino", pensei. Assim que ela terminou de falar, FC lançou-lhe um olhar frio e murmurou algo que deixou a entender que ele não queria nada a não ser ficar sossegado por enquanto. A garçonete saiu com uma expressão que dizia que ela queria esconder-se atrás de sua bandeja.

Na metade do meu segundo copo de suco de uva com mel decidi quebrar aquele silêncio ensurdecedor e perguntar:

- Onde foi todo mundo afinal?

- Para a Ilha Esquecida.

- Ahn... E tu não quis ir junto?

- Não.

- E... Por quê?

- Eles fazem muito barulho.

- Ah, claro...

Ele voltou para a sua contemplação do nada e eu voltei aos meus cadernos. O tempo passou e a sombra da minha pilha de cadernos estendeu-se pelo tampo da mesa. Uns dois copos de suco depois e uma sombra maior e mais escura cobriu o sol da janela, me fazendo olhar para cima e encontrar Zell puxando outra cadeira livre. Ele sentou-se e fez um movimento com a cabeça para mim e FC, mostrando que havia percebido que nós estávamos ali.

Outra garçonete desavisada e sorridente veio saltitando para saber se o recém chegado gostaria de algo para beber. O Algoz não dirigiu um único olhar para a garota e pediu uma bebida de nome estranho. FC decidiu sair de seu estado de silêncio e pediu o mesmo. Quando ainda esperavam suas bebidas, Zell perguntou:

- E a Leka?

- Na Ilha Esquecida. – Respondeu FC.

- Hum.

E isso foi o máximo de conversa entre os dois por muito tempo. O resto da tarde pode ser resumido da seguinte forma:

- ...

"Eles bem que podiam conversar sobre alguma coisa... Fico até com medo de tentar começar a falar algo e perder a língua ou algo do tipo." Me encontrei na situação de tentar não fazer movimentos bruscos para não chamar atenção. Minha estratégia mostrou-se desastrosa quando fui tirar um papel com algumas anotações de baixo de um dos cadernos, causando a queda deste. Quando estendi a mão para recolocá-lo rapidamente na pilha, percebi que alguém já o havia pegado. Era FC que puxava o caderno para si.

- O que tu tanto escreve nisso? – Logo o Lorde folheava o item, fazendo com que eu notasse qual era o caderno em questão. Era aquele onde eu guardava algumas anotações de cunho mais pessoal. Assim que eu notei o perigo da situação, pulei em direção ao caderno para tentar recuperá-lo. FC, provavelmente mais acostumado que eu com investidas mais sutis, conseguiu desviar. Por causa da investida mal calculada, me encontrei com a cara enfiada no tampo da mesa.

- Não! – Falei assim que consegui juntar fôlego. – É... É pessoal! – Quando levantei o rosto encontrei Zell e FC olhando para mim, com o caderno aberto e esquecido. "Ótimo, eu fazendo papel de boba sou mais interessante que o caderno".

- Mas não é justo, não acha? – Comentou o Algoz.

- Hein? – Endireitei-me.

- Que eu saiba... – Respondeu FC. – Tu já conseguiu tirar informações pessoais e do passado de quase todos os fundadores.

- Enquanto isso, - completou Zell – nós ainda não sabemos nada sobre você, Caroline.

- B-bom... – Foi o máximo que eu pude responder. Observei com meus olhos cinzentos arregalados enquanto eles começavam a ler meu caderno. Eu só podia esperar que eles não estivessem em alguma parte mais pessoal, "Eles podem só estar lendo alguns preços que eu anotei...". Assim que eu pensei nisso, um envelope de carta escorregou de dentro das folhas. "Ah não...".

Novamente, me joguei de encontro à mesa, dessa vez conseguindo proteger aquilo que eu queria. A única pista que denunciava que eu estava ali era um monte de cabelos loiro-platinados fora do laço usual que os prendia jogados em cima da mesa, cena que os integrantes que passeavam pela Ilha encontraram, pois chegaram alguns segundos depois que eu terminei meu movimento desesperado.

Aproveitei o momento de distração causado pela minha demonstração e pela chegada dos outros membros do clã e recuperei meu caderno também, abraçando-o junto ao corpo.

- Certo, e o que aconteceu aqui? – Ouvi a voz de Riponga.

- A Carol ia nos contar um pouco sobre a vida dela.

- Hein?! – Encarei o culpado pelo comentário, FC.

- Sério? – Dessa vez era a voz divertida de Leka que se deixou ouvir, sendo seguida pelo barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas para que todos se acomodassem. Enquanto sentava em minha própria cadeira percebi também alguns itens de lã rosada e pares de botas sendo colocados em cima da mesa.

- E o que é isso tudo? – Perguntei, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

- São alguns Cachecóis de Lã e Sapatos da Maré que a gente juntou agora. – Respondeu Shini.

- Agora? – Perguntou Zell.

- Ahan, descobrimos que a Ju tem habilidades secretas especiais. – Comentou Samantha, passando o braço pelos ombros de Ju e sacudindo-a.

- Ela é um amuletinho da sorte! – Falou Leka, apertando a bochecha da Atiradora de Elite, que sorria com a mesma expressão satisfeita de Belua ou Ami quando ganhavam um bom pedaço de carne para saborearem.

- Tem o suficiente pra gente e acho que tem um Cachecol pra vender ainda! – Falou Riponga, enquanto contava os equipamentos a sua frente.

- Ah, que bom! – Shini se preparava para fazer uma pergunta quando o cortei. – E o Ara? – "Mudem de assunto... Não lembrem o que o FC falou...".

- Ele não quis ir à ilha. – Respondeu Ju, enrolando um Cachecol no pescoço.

- Ele disse que só ia atrapalhar. Foi para as Pirâmides. – Completou Shini.

- Hum... – "Acho que esqueceram".

- Então, Carol, quer contar um pouquinho mais sobre ti agora? – Perguntou FC, com um sorriso irônico (se é que se pode chamar aquele movimento no canto dos lábios de sorriso).

Fiquei quieta abraçando firme meu caderno. Na minha tentativa de protegê-lo esqueci da carta que ainda estava entre ele e meu corpo. Samantha deve ter percebido uma ponta do envelope escapando e rapidamente usou suas habilidades de Desordeira para pegar a carta. "Ah, ótimo".

- _"Querida Carol..."_, uuh, de quem é Carol? – Perguntou Samantha enquanto todos se reuniam atrás dela para ler junto. Cada vez mais eu queria me esconder embaixo da mesa.

- É da minha mãe... Eu disse que é pessoal! Pode devolver agora?

- Mas o que tem de mais? Olha, ela tá com saudades! – Falou Shini.

- Aaah, é por isso que tu gosta tanto daquele coelhinho rosa, é presente da tua avó... – Comentou Ju, pulando mais para o meio da carta.

- Tá, tá, chega de ler minha carta? – Tentei recuperá-la, mas Samantha a tirou de perto.

- E qual o problema? Não é como se você não nos conhecesse... – Falou Urxinha.

- Mas... Mas... – Tentei pensar em um motivo, mas meu cérebro não funcionava.

- "Mas" coisa nenhuma, loirinha. Conta agora que todos estão atentos. – Disse Shini.

- É que não tem muito o que contar...

- Então não tem o que esconder. – Comentou Ju.

- ...

- Conta, Carol! – Disse Samantha, colocando sua cadeira ao meu lado e começando a me cutucar.

- É, conta! – Logo me vi rodeada pelas quatro garotas presentes, todas me cutucando. Shini começou a rir e acrescentou:

- Melhor contar, Carol, elas são persistentes.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Eu conto!

- Vivaa!

- Só que eu nunca fui muito boa para falar de mim mesma...

E foi assim que eu me vi na situação de contar a todos os presentes qual a minha grande história de 15 anos de vida.

- Por onde começo...?

- Pelo início! – Respondeu Samantha, abrindo a garrafa de vinho de cogumelos que havia pedido.

Não preciso relatar aqui em meu caderno o diálogo completo do que aconteceu aquela noite. Fica implícito a partir de agora que várias informações foram conseguidas através de várias perguntas que eles me fizeram entre goles de bebida.

Eu nasci em uma casinha próxima ao porto de Alberta e recebi o nome de Caroline Falkland. Meu pai é um pescador e minha mãe, dona de casa. Meus pais são pessoas comuns que só esperavam que a filha deles se casasse e tivesse alguns filhos um dia, nada de mais. São pessoas simples sem grandes expectativas de futuro, mas ainda assim, meus pais, por mais que não pareça, pois os dois têm cabelos e olhos escuros, enquanto eu nasci com um cabelo loiro naturalmente platinado e olhos acinzentados, sempre com cor de céu chuvoso, mesmo num dia de sol.

Para acentuar ainda mais a diferença entre meus pais e eu, sendo eles duas pessoas extremamente barulhentas e sociáveis, sempre fui uma criança quieta que preferia ficar longe das crianças ainda mais barulhentas na rua. A própria idéia de correr de um lado pro outro com o risco de ralar os joelhos nunca foi muito interessante. Sempre preferi ficar na janela observando o movimento incessante de vai e vem dos aventureiros no porto para as ilhas recém descobertas.

Foi esse comportamento que provavelmente me trouxe até o Pactum Scelleris. Nunca quis me tornar uma aventureira, já não gostava da idéia de ralar o joelho, imagine o que eu pensava quanto ao perigo de algo maior e mais doloroso.

Foi um pouco antes do meu aniversário de 14 anos que resolvi contar aos meus pais que eu queria me tornar uma Mercadora e sair pelo mundo para descobrir o que motivava os aventureiros que eu via pela janela a irem até lugares desconhecidos de onde, talvez, não voltassem. Acho que até hoje os dois ainda não se recuperaram do choque.

_Eu tinha um motivo para ser Mercadora. Na minha opinião, não existia classe mais útil para perambular por aí e ouvir conversas de aventureiros desavisados. Não falei na hora para o pessoal do PS, não sei por que... Não imaginei que precisasse, talvez. Ou não queria que eles se intimidassem com uma menininha estranha, eu ainda queria saber mais coisas. Igual, engraçado ler essa passagem do meu caderno e relembrar como eu era quando mais nova._

Assim que decidi minha classe e recebi a confirmação dos meus pais de que eu podia sair da segurança de casa, me dirigi até o Campo dos Aprendizes. Minha mãe insistiu em ir junto, só para tentar me fazer mudar de idéia mais uma vez, imagino.

Passei pelo Campo sem problemas. Na verdade, nem matei uma Fabre que fosse. O que se demonstrou uma péssima idéia depois.

Voltei e almocei em casa. A Guilda dos Mercadores era na mesma cidade, não tinha pressa. Quando cheguei ao prédio da Guilda, meu desconhecimento sobre esse mundo mostrou-se óbvio. Como eu não havia matado um único monstro que fosse eu não havia ganhado a experiência e o conhecimento sobre as habilidades de uma Aprendiz. Eu não estava pronta para ser uma Mercadora. E foi isso que me levou para a floresta fora de Alberta.

Lá encontrei Salgueiros, Lunáticos, Porings e várias outras criaturas que não representavam grande perigo. Tudo parecia tão fácil, até que eu encontrei uma borboleta de asas coloridas com roxo e rosa. Ela parecia tão inocente, era uma borboleta afinal de contas. Eu sabia que era uma Creamy, anos estudando livros sobre os monstros que habitavam o reino permitiram que eu não me espantasse com nada que eu encontrei lá fora. Mas os livros não explicavam sobre a complexidade de acertar dita borboleta com uma faca, nem falavam sobre o pólen que causava sono que ela soltava no inimigo quando agredida.

- E foi então que a gente te encontrou. – Falou Shini.

- Isso...

- Uma Aprendiz acuada por uma Creamy. Clássico. – Falou Riponga, com um sorriso.

- Quem nunca se jogou numa Creamy pensando que não era nada demais? – Perguntou Ju, recebendo como resposta um aceno afirmativo de cabeça de todos em volta.

- Pois é... Então... Vocês me salvaram, me ajudaram a virar Mercadora e a ganhar mais um pouco de experiência e acho que é isso.

- Então tu começou a encher a paciência de todo mundo e anotar coisas pessoais nossas nesses teus cadernos. – Comentou FC, que já havia colocado sua cadeira em um lugar mais distante de todos.

- Pois é...

_Eu lembro que depois disso eles passaram um bom tempo brincando um com o outro. Enquanto eles se cutucavam e falavam alto, eu me lembrava daquele dia, quando pensei que ia ter uma morte estúpida e indolor por causa do pólen que me deixava cada vez mais sonolenta. A última coisa que passou na minha mente antes de eu cair no sono foi a imagem de meus pais tendo um ataque quando soubessem que a filhinha deles havia sido morta... Por uma borboleta._

_Acordei com uma dor na base da cabeça e, quando abri os olhos várias manchas coloridas se espalhavam pela minha vista. Quando as imagens entraram em foco, encontrei o rosto sorridente de uma Suma de cabelos castanho-claros me olhando, levemente preocupada. Ela perguntou se eu estava bem e estendeu a mão para me ajudar a sentar._

_Quando endireitei o corpo vi uma Atiradora de Elite sentada encostada em uma árvore, fazendo carinho em um falcão repousado em seu ombro, observando um lobo que terminava de mastigar a Creamy que quase havia me levado ao outro mundo. O lobo em questão tinha um gatinho preto acomodado em sua cabeça, aparentemente muito confortável. Ao lado dessa cena estava um Sumo Sacerdote de cabelos prateados, que sorriu para mim quando percebeu que eu havia acordado. O Mestre-Ferreiro que conversava com ele até agora fez o mesmo. Um pouco mais adiante eu vi uma Paladina provocando vários Lunáticos e outros monstros no caminho, com um Sumo loiro a seguindo, ambos sorrindo. Quase não percebi, mas atrás de uma árvore consegui ver o perfil de um Lorde de cabelos longos._

_E foi assim que eu conheci o Pactum. Na época eles recém haviam formado o clã e, depois de me ajudar a virar Mercadora, perguntaram se eu não queria entrar em um clã para não ficar sozinha. Claro que eu aceitei prontamente, a chance de descobrir diferentes motivações para andar pelo mundo caçando monstros nunca esteve tão perto. Só avisei para eles que eu não fazia questão de lutar, mas eles nem faziam questão disso._

- Aah, Carol! Eu já ia esquecendo! – Riponga exclamou, me tirando de meus pensamentos sobre o dia que eu entrei para o Pactum.

- Hum?

- Eu e a Samantha temos uma coisa pra te pedir!

- Temos? – Perguntou a Desordeira, com um soluço. – Ah, sim! Hic! Temos, temos sim... Quer falar, Riponga?

- Ah, pode falar. Não sou eu a administradora...

- Hum... Bom... Hic! Eu e a Riponga já falamos com o pessoal, só falta falar contigo.

Esperei com atenção enquanto ela parecia ordenar o pensamento.

- De todos nós, você é a que mais tem tempo livre. Hic. Então... Hic! – Ela parou para encher o copo, derramando um pouco na mesa. – A gente queria saber se você pode deixar na sua lojinha os itens que a gente quer vender pelo clã. E ficar com o dinheiro enquanto a gente decide o que... Hic! Fazer com ele.

- Se-sério?

- Ahan. A gente não acha que tu vai fugir com o dinheiro... Afinal, tu tá em dívida conosco desde nós salvamos tua vida... – Comentou Ju, dando tapinhas nas costas de Samantha, que havia engasgado com a bebida.

- Então, aceita? – Perguntou Leka, que já estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Zell, levemente sonolenta. – No final do dia é só falar pra Samantha se vendeu alguma coisa ou não...

- Bom... Se vocês acham que não tem problema...

- A gente confia em ti, Carol. Já faz quase um ano que a gente te conhece... E se você fugir um dia, a Ju te acha. – Comentou Shini, apontando para a ruiva ao seu lado, que sorriu para mim e fez um sinal de positivo.

- Então... Um brinde à Carol, a Mercadora oficial do Pactum Scelleris! – Exclamou a Atiradora de Elite, levantando-se e estendendo seu copo. Logo todos levantaram (Samantha um pouco cambaleante) e bateram os copos num brinde.

- Viva a Poderosa Chefona! – Falou novamente a ruiva, fazendo as cabeças de todos se voltarem a ela.

- Poderosa Chefona?

- É. Ela vai ficar com todo o dinheiro, já é mais chefe que a Samantha. – Todos riram e repetiram o brinde.

A partir dessa noite recebi o "carinhoso" título de Poderosa Chefona no clã, causando os futuros apelidos de "chefinha" e "chefe", que se juntaram aos já existentes: "loirinha", "baixinha", "fofinha" e assim por diante.

O resto da noite teve as conversas comuns, além de algumas extras sobre mim. Várias vezes comentaram como era uma pena que eu nunca tivesse conhecido um tal de Ejji, um Sábio, quase da minha idade, que fazia parte do clã Guerreiro das Sombras. Aparentemente ele havia sido levado para o mesmo reino distante dos gnomos onde estava Adriano Lane.

_Engraçado como eu me lembro daquela época e percebo que eu já sabia vários dos motivos que levaram às diferentes ações de todos naquela mesa mas ainda não entendia minha própria motivação. Na verdade, acho que ainda não entendo. Boa parte do que me levou a procurar aventureiros e descobrir as suas histórias passadas, presentes e futuras foi por curiosidade infantil. Se foi somente isso, então é incrível que tal curiosidade tenha durado tanto._

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que todos já haviam ido dormir, saí de meu quarto para ir até a cozinha do bar buscar uma jarra de água. Para quem não conhece a estalagem de Veins, os quartos são ligados ao bar através de uma passarela externa. Na dita passagem, encontrei FC no caminho. Respondi o "boa noite" murmurado que ele me deu e, quando já havia passado por ele, parei quando ele comentou:

- Não tinha nada embaraçoso na tua história...

- Eu sei...

- Então qual era o problema de contar?

Fiquei um pouco em silêncio apertando mais o casaco que eu havia posto para sair na noite fria da cidade.

- É que é uma história tão pouco interessante perto da de todos vocês...

- E por isso não merece ser contada?

- Não... Só achei que vocês não se interessariam.

O Lorde fixou os olhos em mim por alguns instantes, murmurou outro "boa noite" e seguiu para o seu quarto.

----

**Notas da autora:** *morre* Meol deolz, quase morro pra escrever isso XD Nunca pensei que fosse sofrer tanto na parte da Carol e, no final, não saiu exatamente como eu queria... Mas saiu! *Mesmo que com um certo atraso...*

Então, pessoas que acertaram quem era a Carol: FC e Amanda (a Riponga e Samantha)! Só que eu só disse pro FC que ele tinha acertado, deixei a Amanda no escuro .'' E minha leitora fofinha que manda reviews, Chibi Ayako! Ela acertou que a Carol era Mercadora \o/ E eu, como pessoa maligna que sou, não disse que ela tinha acertado XD Mas parabéns!

E muito obrigada à Chibi Ayako, Amanda, Dju Dju e Nathy que mandaram reviews s2 Vocês vão pro inferno :D E isso é bom, é no inferno que tá a diversão, no céu só tem anjos comportadinhos e assexuados.

Ah sim, "Poderosa Chefona" é o nome da Mercadora que o pessoal do clã fez exatamente pra o que responsabilizaram a Carol: vender os itens, guardar o dinheiro e ficar com os cacarecos em geral. Escolhi ela como narradora pq ela conhece todo mundo (tá sempre no clã, mesmo que não esteja on), não é char de ninguém (então pode ficar como narradora), "vê e ouve tudo" (como eu disse, tá sempre no clã) e é confiável (pq a fic é minha e ela é confiável se eu falar que é).

E desculpa, Ju (não a personagem) XD Mas quando eu terminei essa parte tu não tava on no MSN pra betar e eu tava sendo intimida a postar isso rápido.

E MANDEM REVIEWS!1!1 Eu já disse, eu vejo vocês Ò_ó Eu vejo vocês lendo e não mandando reviews1!1!! É só clicar no botão "Review this Story/Chapter" no final da página e escrever algo na janelinha que aparece. Non precisa ser cadastrado, viu? Mandem reviews que eu escrevo mais \o\ Falando em reviews, estou pensando em mudar o Zero pra uma história própria, deixar o Heptagrama só com a história principal. Se concordam ou discordam, falem por review!

Então, até o próximo capítulo! Pode ser a história *finalmente* ou a parte do Wings. Depende dele.


	12. Capítulo Um

**Nota:** os diálogos em itálico são a conversa em "guild chat", ou seja, as conversas entre os integrantes do clã. Os escritos em itálico que não são diálogo são observações da Carol.

**Capítulo 1** – Quando os aventureiros foram chamados para o bar

- Não quer baixar o preço mesmo?

- Não.

- Mas...

- Não, o preço é esse.

Eu gostava de observar as lojas de Prontera. Situações interessantes apareciam para serem observadas, como a atual, com um Sacerdote implorando para um Ferreiro baixar o preço de um Broquel refinado e com espaço livre para uma carta. Logo um Desordeiro aproximou-se da loja. Mal olhou o preço e disse:

- Eu levo.

Vendido o Broquel, de forma a deixar o Sacerdote arrancando os cabelos, recostei-me na parede do prédio atrás de mim e aproveitei o tempo agradável daquele início de tarde. Alguns minutos depois o emblema do clã que eu usava como lacre do meu diário começou a brilhar levemente e ouvi a voz de Leka.

- _Certo, eu, o Shini e o Wings acabamos de sair da Igreja e uma freira nos parou para entregar uma carta de recomendação para a Guilda dos Mercenários._

_- E por que todos vocês foram a Igreja?_ – Perguntou Ju, o desgosto dela pela Igreja era notório e de origens ainda desconhecidas. Uma anotação no meu caderno lembrava-me diariamente de tentar descobrir a causa disso.

-_ Coisas de Sacerdote, ruivinha. Assim como a Guilda dos Caçadores lhe chamou hoje. – _Respondeu Shini.

_- Hum, verdade. Ah, espera..._ – A conversa silenciou por alguns momentos até que Joanne falou de novo. – _Certo, saindo da Vila dos Arqueiros me pararam e eu recebi essa tal carta de recomendação._

_- Estranho..._ – Dessa vez era FC quem falava._ – Parece que todos foram chamados às suas Guildas. Vim em Izlude a chamado e tem um oficial da Guilda aqui por perto. E olha a Riponga aqui também._

_- Oi, FC. Deve ser aquele, né_?

_- Chega perto e vê se ele entrega essa carta também. – _Falou Wings. Pequena pausa até a resposta chegar.

-_ É, carta de recomendação aqui. – _Disse FC.

_- E o Zintran foi chamado também, olha ele ali. – _Comentou Riponga.

_- Bem que eu achei estranho me chamarem..._

_- Até tu, Ara? – _Perguntou Ju.

- _Ahan, tem um oficial aqui pertinho com algumas dessas cartas. Já peguei a minha._

_- Bom, e o que a gente faz com isso agora? Me mandaram ir pro Bar de Morroc. – _Falou a Atiradora de Elite.

_- Bar?!_

_- Oi, Samantha._ – Falaram todos.

- _Que conversa toda é essa? Me acordaram tão cedo..._

_- Mal passou do meio dia... – _Comentou FC.

_- Então, muito cedo. Qual é o assunto?_

_- Uma carta de recomendação que todo mundo recebeu._ – Esclareceu Shini.

-_ Ah, recebi uma de manhã também... Onde eu coloquei... Ah, aqui!_

_- E você nem falou disso pra gente? – _Perguntou a Riponga.

_- Ah, eu não dei importância. Achei suspeito. Com a Guilda dos Mercenários por trás, não é como se eles se envolvessem muito com as outras classes._

_- Hum, também estranhei... – _Respondeu o Lorde. – _Os Mercenários são reservados, se eles querem alguma coisa eles contam com eles mesmos._

_- É, estranho mesmo... Vou falar com o Zell. _– Falou Urxa.

- _Temos um mistério a resolver pelo jeito. Vamos todos para Morroc? – _Falou Riponga.

_- É o jeito, né? Nos encontramos lá?_ – Perguntou Shini.

- _Sim, sim, já vou, só pegar umas coisinhas no armazém._ – Falou Ju.

- _Vem também, Carol?_ – Perguntou Samantha.

A menção do meu nome me surpreendeu um pouco.

-_ Eu?_

_- Sim, você. Fica quietinha aí mas eu sei muito bem que ouve tudo._

_- Acho que vou então..._

_- Mais alguém do clã vem? – _Perguntou a Arruaceira, para quase ninguém. O clã já contava com alguns membros além dos fundadores, mas eram poucos ainda. Além disso, eu acho sinceramente que eles se assustavam com os fundadores, e com razão, à primeira e à segunda vista eram todos loucos. A resposta veio negativa, todos pareciam mais empenhados em treinar, talvez eles fossem conferir depois.

Fui em direção à Kafra e pedi para ser teleportada para Morroc. Cheguei à cidade e fui abordada pelos vendedores de jóias de sempre. Eu tentava escapar do ataque de itens cintilantes quando senti alguém chegando via teleporte logo atrás de mim. Era FC. Logo os outros fundadores o seguiram e apareceram na explosão de luz comum dos teleportes. Quando Riponga, Ju e Leka chegaram foi possível notar algo em comum em suas cabeças.

- Certo, vocês combinaram. – Comentou Shini.

- Não, eu só achei que o Chapéu de Detetive Famoso combinasse com a situação... – Comentou Riponga, ajeitando o dito chapéu na cabeça.

- Eu também! – Falaram as outras duas. Logo as três começaram a comentar uma do chapéu da outra. Samantha saiu de trás de um prédio e aproximou-se do grupo.

- Rumo ao bar agora ou as três vão continuar falando de chapéus e afins? – Perguntou, enquanto ajeitava o Chapéu de Palha de forma a esconder seu rosto.

No caminho para o bar passamos por um prédio de onde uma sombra se descolou. Era Zell, que não parecia satisfeito com a situação.

- Não entendo por que chamar gente de fora da Guilda...

- Calma, bebê. Não é como se você não nos conhecesse, sabe como a gente faz as coisas. - "Bebê? Bom, imagino que a Leka possa falar assim com o Zell".

- É, mas já vi mais gente indo até o bar.

Seguindo o Algoz mal-humorado, fomos até uma construção pequena em cuja porta estava um garoto. Quando nos aproximamos ele perguntou o que queríamos ali. Bastou que todos mostrassem a carta de recomendação e conseguimos entrar sem problemas.

De início eu me perguntava como aquele pequeno prédio podia ser um bar, mas entendi quando vi que dentro da salinha escura uma longa escadaria serpenteava e fazia curvas até chegar a um lugar de onde se podiam ouvir os sons comuns de um bar, como copos e garrafas batendo em mesas. Descemos as escadas chegando ao estabelecimento em si, não muito cheio, mas os poucos que estavam lá não tinham uma aparência muito amigável.

Aproximamo-nos do dono do bar, que tentava limpar um copo de aparência velha e sem salvação na questão "limpeza". Assim que nos viu ele franziu as sobrancelhas e grunhiu:

- Não sei o que vocês todos querem aqui, mas esse bar é dos Mercenários. – Como não demos sinal de nos retirarmos, apesar de eu ter tentado sair sem ser percebida, ele parou de tentar polir o copo e nos olhou fixamente, meio desconfiado. – Bom, se Jack deixou vocês entrarem, acho que tudo bem. O que querem beber?

- Nada, nós viemos para uma missão. – Adiantou-se FC.

- Rá! Missão? Do que vocês estão falando? Peçam logo algo para beber ou fora. – Para confirmar o que dizia, ele apontou para a saída.

Dessa vez Zell adiantou-se, mostrando sua carta de recomendação. Os outros o imitaram.

- Ah sim, essa missão. Desculpe por antes, mas é um segredo, sabem? Temos que tomar alguns procedimentos. Tudo bem. Estão vendo aquele Cavaleiro ali? Ei, Litheron! Deixe esses aventureiros passarem!

- E desde quando eu sou seu porteiro?! – Respondeu o Cavaleiro que se encontrava no fundo do bar, próximo a uma porta.

- Um Cavaleiro trabalhando em um bar de Mercenários? – Perguntou Ju, com um sorriso irônico para o Cavaleiro de pele bronzeada e cabelos escuros encostado displicentemente no batente da porta.

- Algum problema? Eu sou amigo do dono desse bar faz anos. Eu presto favores para ele, e ele me presta favores. É assim que funciona por aqui.

- Favores? – Inquiriu Samantha. – Favores que envolvem bebida?

- Como se você pudesse julgar, Arruaceira, eu consigo sentir o cheiro de bebida daqui.

- Não estou julgando, só quero saber onde me candidato pra um emprego assim.

- Hehe... De qualquer forma, vão entrar ou não? – Ele deu passagem para o grupo. Riponga e Samantha tentaram me empurrar para dentro, mas Litheron impediu que eu entrasse. – Você não parece ter experiência o suficiente para ter sido chamada... Tem a carta?

- Erm... Não, na verdade não.

- Então fica aqui. Pode esperar no bar se quiser.

- Aah, ela não pode vir? – Pediram as garotas.

- Não, não pode. E nem acho que tenha idade para beber e ficar no bar...

- Eu me contento com um suco.

- Suco?! Hahahaha! Ei, chefe, a garotinha aqui quer um suco!

- Suco? E eu lá tenho suco!

Zell, que ainda não havia entrado, olhou para o dono do bar e disse:

- Dá logo um suco pra ela.¹

- Ah! Certo, certo. Acho que tenho um suco de maçã aqui em algum lugar...

Suspirei, fiquei olhando enquanto todos entravam no corredor escuro e me dirigi ao bar. Sentei em um dos bancos e esperei. E sim, eles realmente tinham suco de maçã.

~ * ~

_A partir daqui vou escrever aquilo que me contaram depois. Enquanto eles passeavam pelas cidades seguindo ordens, eu terminei meu suco de maçã e me recolhi a um canto do bar, ouvindo de vez em quando as conversas através dos emblemas do clã._

Os nove aventureiros seguiram pelo corredor até encontrarem uma garotinha com Orelhas de Gato Preto segurando um gatinho no colo.

- Mm...? O que vocês precisam, miau? Eu sou a Tao.

- Prazer, Tao. Nos chamaram pra uma missão... Pode fazer carinho no gatinho? – Perguntou Leka.

- Pode sim, miau. – A Suma e a Atiradora se adiantaram e começaram a acariciar o gatinho. - E se é pra missão é só entrar nessa porta aqui, miau. – Ela apontou a porta a sua esquerda.

Todos foram em direção a porta indicada, mas Tao os impediu.

- Ah, ah! Miau, miau! Não, só um por vez!

O grupo parou na porta e FC falou para Tao:

- Acredite, melhor deixar todo mundo entrar de uma vez do que decidir quem vai primeiro.²

- Miau... – Sem querer contrariar, a garota deixou todos entrarem. Dentro da sala estavam um homem e dois Algozes. O homem estava sentado atrás de uma escrivaninha, mexendo em uma pilha de papéis. Cada um dos Algozes estava encostado em uma parede oposta, observando os aventureiros que entravam na sala.

O homem atrás da escrivaninha parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o grupo.

- Eu preferia que entrasse um de cada vez.

- Que pena. Agora já entramos todos. – Respondeu Ju, colocando o arco que estava em suas costas em cima da mesa e sentando-se ao lado dele. O resto do grupo acomodou-se como podia na sala pequena, iluminada apenas por algumas velas nas paredes.

- Bom, que seja. Posso ver as cartas de recomendação? – Com as cartas entregues e estudadas, o homem se apresentou. – Certo, eu sou Valdes, o oficial em comando dessas duas missões que a Guilda dos Mercenários concordou em executar. Devido à natureza dessas missões e seus objetivos, nós decidimos pedir ajuda às outras Guildas. – Com esse comentário Zell fez um som de desaprovação. – Nós tivemos que reconhecer que para alguns dos objetivos os Mercenários sozinhos não eram... adequados.

- Bom, e quais são essas missões? – Perguntou Wings.

Valdes suspirou e puxou uma das folhas da pilha.

- O primeiro cliente é da Organização Dandelion...

- Dandelion? – Interrompeu Samantha. – Aquela que construiu uma creche pras crianças da cidade?

- Essa mesmo. Se vocês aceitarem esta missão trabalharão sobre as ordens de Kidd... – Ao falar isso apontou para a direita, onde estava o Algoz de cabelos prateados e olhos de um azul profundo com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelo cachecol do uniforme. – Vocês irão procurar e perseguir um alvo específico.

- Hum... E a outra missão? – Perguntou Riponga.

- Sim, o segundo cliente se identificou apenas como Sr. R. Ele parece ter pedido proteção especial, ou seja, vocês serão guarda-costas e trabalharão junto com Lin. – Valdes indicou a Algoz de cabelos castanhos com os olhos de um tom levemente avermelhado. Com um suspiro profundo, ele continuou. – Serei honesto com vocês, esses dois clientes parecem suspeitos, mas ao que tudo indica ambas as missões estão ligadas aos recentes desaparecimentos das crianças de Morroc.

- Desaparecimentos? – Perguntou Arathorn.

- Hum, já tinha ouvido boatos sobre isso... – Comentou Samantha, limpando as unhas com uma de suas facas.

- Ouvi também, parece que todas elas tinham algo em comum. – Falou Joanne.

- Todas as crianças estavam na tal creche da Dandelion. – Completou Shini.

- Exato... - Continuou Valdes. – Nós temos que arriscar. Espero que vocês entendam. Vocês preferem trabalhar como caçadores para a Organização Dandelion ou querem ser guarda-costas do Sr. R.?

O primeiro a se decidir foi Zell:

- Como se eu fosse ser guarda-costas de alguém. – Ele aproximou-se da mesa e pegou um papel onde estava escrito o pedido da Organização Dandelion. Ele se dirigiu a Kidd e os dois Algozes se cumprimentaram com um movimento da cabeça.

Leka o seguiu, mas estendeu a mão e pegou o bilhete com a requisição de um guarda-costas para o Sr. R.

- Mesmo que seja suspeito, se alguém pede ajuda então esse alguém precisa de ajuda. – Com isso dito, ela foi ao encontro de Lin.

- Hum, concordo com isso. – Falou Riponga, juntando-se à Urxa e Lin.

- Vou junto com vocês. – Disse Wings.

FC levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentado até o momento e foi até o canto onde estavam Zell e Kidd.

- Perseguir parece tão mais interessante.

- Se a missão é caçar eu não tenho dúvida do que escolher. Não é como se eu tivesse nascido pra proteger algo. – Falou Joanne, levantando-se da mesa.

- É, acho que vamos juntos, Ju. Eu não consigo nem guardar minhas próprias costas, imagina as dos outros. – Com um sorriso, Shini se juntou à esposa.

- Eu prefiro proteger a perseguir. – Ara juntou-se ao grupo que esperava com Lin, deixando somente Samantha para escolher a missão que seguiria.

- Hum... Qualquer uma das duas nos dá uma recompensa, não? – Valdes assentiu com a cabeça. – Então... Vou caçar seja lá quem for, não faz meu estilo ficar protegendo qualquer um.

- Bom, bom. Então parece que temos dois grupos. Pelo o que os aventureiros tem relatado parece ser melhor irem em grupo mesmo.

Com isso dito, Lin sorriu e falou aos quatro que haviam escolhido ir com ela.

- Estou ansiosa para trabalharmos juntos. Fiquem com esse pedido por escrito e vão até a sala do outro do lado do corredor. O Sr. R. está esperando. – Lin dirigiu-se à porta e deixou o grupo se despedindo de seus companheiros. Assim que o grupo saiu, Kidd pediu aos cinco restantes que o seguissem até o bar, onde um membro da Organização Dandelion os esperava.

_Somente um aviso da sua narradora para aqueles que estiverem lendo isso: eu vou tentar seguir os dois grupos. Felizmente, eles se encontram algumas vezes por causa de questões próprias das missões, o que me salva tempo e espaço na tentativa de seguir os movimentos de todos. Alguns buracos na história eu fiz questão de preencher, especialmente descrições de lugares. Só não esperem diálogos fiéis, tentem conseguir uma história completa e sem confusões quando todos falam ao mesmo tempo e com seu ponto de vista._

Junto com Kidd o grupo foi até uma mesa onde um homem com o que devia ser o uniforme da Dandelion (uma capa longa com uma espécie de turbante) os esperava. Todos se acomodaram em volta da mesa e Kidd foi direto ao assunto:

- E quem nós temos que procurar?

- A Organização Dandelion está preocupada com o desaparecimento das crianças...

- Sei... – Murmurou Joanne.

- ... e nós temos um suspeito. Acreditamos que o culpado seja um homem chamado Rayan Moore. Ele é um acadêmico que tem feito pesquisas incomuns na Biblioteca de Juno e costumava trabalhar para nós. Acho que vocês podem encontrar alguma coisa sobre essas pesquisas por lá. Procurem Yunia, ela é a assistente de Moore.

- E por que temos que procurar esses documentos? – Pediu Shini.

- Eles podem conter pistas sobre o desaparecimento das crianças em Morroc.

- Ótimo, então a caminho de Juno. Encontro vocês lá? – Perguntou Kidd.

- Não precisa, eu tenho portal para Juno. – Respondeu Shini, tirando uma gema azul do bolso.

- Hum, às vezes é prático andar junto com Sacerdotes. – Falou o Algoz de cabelos brancos.

- Sumo Sacerdote, Sumo. – Com isso dito, a gema azul foi jogada no chão, partindo-se a abrindo o cone de luz azul do portal.

- Que seja, tudo usa batina. – Kidd não esperou a resposta de Shini e entrou no portal.

~ * ~

Enquanto o grupo liderado por Kidd conversava com o membro da Dandelion no bar, o grupo de Lin se encontrava com o homem que os havia contratado. Lin, que já os estava esperando na sala do outro lado do corredor, discutia com um homem encapuzado vestido com as roupas escuras da Organização Dandelion.

- O quê? – Exclamava Lin. – Nós fomos contratados para proteger você! Como de repente você quer sair daqui, onde é seguro?

- Me desculpe, mas é necessário que eu vá para Juno...

Wings adiantou-se e perguntou:

- Ahm... Perdemos alguma coisa?

O homem encarou o grupo por trás do turbante que ajudava a esconder seu rosto. Lin massageou as têmporas e explicou ao homem:

- Não se preocupe, esses são meus parceiros nessa missão, Riponga, Wings, Leka e Arathorn. Pode confiar neles.

- Hum, entendo. Por favor, gostaria de pedir que me chamem de Sr. R. Se isso for ajudar na missão, perguntem a Lin o que acabei de explicar a ela. Agora, com licença...

Dito isso, o Sr. R. afastou-se um pouco da mesa onde o grupo havia se reunido e pegou um pingente de seu colar colocando-o na sua testa, murmurando algo semelhante a uma reza. Ara murmurou para o grupo a sua volta:

- E eu pensei que o pessoal do clã era maluco...

- Erm... Isso foi uma reza por acaso? – Perguntou Leka para Lin.

- Acho que sim, - respondeu a Algoz – apesar de não ter idéia de que religião seja essa. Certo, isso não importa, vou explicar para vocês os detalhes dessa missão. - Todos se reuniram a sua volta para prestar atenção, apesar de olharem de relance para o Sr. R. - Nosso cliente foi atacado enquanto pesquisava documentos importantes na Biblioteca de Juno. Ele conseguiu escapar, mas não conseguiu trazer todos os documentos junto com ele.

O Sr. R., que havia permanecido em silêncio, levantou a cabeça e tomou a palavra:

- As informações contidas naqueles documentos são vitais para minha pesquisa. Elas também podem fornecer pistas para achar as crianças desaparecidas de Morroc.

- Bem, acredito que é isso. Se conseguirmos encontrar esses documentos estaremos um passo mais próximo de encontrar as crianças. Então vamos lá. – Lin dirigiu-se para a porta.

- Espere! – Disse Riponga. – Não é arriscado? Quero dizer, fomos contatados para proteger o Sr. R. Não seria perigoso deixá-lo aqui sem proteção?

- É, acho que tem razão... Então eu fico aqui e vocês vão até a Biblioteca recuperar os documentos do Sr. R.

- Certo, é bom que tenha mais gente nessa missão. Posso ficar protegido e vocês ainda podem recuperar meus documentos... Façam o que for preciso, aqueles documentos são mais importantes que minha vida.

- E quanto a sua vida deixe que eu me preocupe. – Disse a Algoz. – É melhor que o senhor não saia daqui, onde eu posso protegê-lo. Este lugar também está sob uma magia de segurança. Agora, quanto a vocês... – Lin mudou seu foco de atenção para os aventureiros. – Sua prioridade é ir até a Biblioteca de Juno e trazer aqueles documentos para cá.

- Ótimo, e como nós sabemos o que temos que procurar? – Perguntou Arathorn.

- Boa pergunta! Sr. R., como nós sabemos quais documentos são os seus?

- Ah, eles estão com o nome de... Bom. – O Sr. R. pigarreou. – Não se preocupem com o nome. Procurem Yunia, ela é minha assistente e pode indicar quais são meus documentos.

- Perfeito. Então procurem essa garota, eu fico aqui para proteger o Sr. R.

O grupo saiu da sala e rumou para fora do bar. Lá fora Wings jogou uma gema no chão e um portal para Juno se abriu.

~ * ~

Em Juno, o grupo liderado por Kidd já chegava às portas da Biblioteca. Antes de entrarem, Kidd parou na frente da porta e falou:

- Certo, gostaria de pedir um pouco de discrição lá dentro. Que eu saiba um grupo já foi mandado atrás de Moore, mas a operação não deu muito certo.

- Como não? Era só pegar o cara... – Comentou Samantha.

- É, mas ele conseguiu escapar. E ninguém do grupo parece ter pensado em recuperar os documentos da pesquisa.

- Ou seja, foi um desastre. – Completou FC.

Kidd tentou disfarçar o embaraço e continuou.

- Então, é bem provável que a tal Yunia esteja preparada para pessoas atrás de Moore. Precisamos agir de forma a não levantar suspeitas.

- Ótimo, o Shini cuida disso. Ele fala com a garota e nós damos uma olhada nos documentos. – Falou Ju, empurrando o marido na frente.

- Ahn? Por que eu?

- Simples, o Zell é um Algoz sem emoções, o FC é um Lorde sem emoções, a Samantha é uma Arruaceira que provavelmente não seria gentil e eu me dou melhor com um Pé Grande do que com uma menininha assustada. Por eliminação só sobra tu. – Todos concordaram com essa linha de pensamento.

- E o Kidd? – Tentou escapar Shini.

- Sacerdotes devem ter mais prática em conversar com pessoas assustadas, não é verdade?

- Sumo Sacerdote, Sumo... Ótimo, eu posso conversar com ela enquanto vocês verificam esses documentos.

Com o procedimento de distrair Yunia decidido, o grupo entrou no grandioso prédio de pedra. Na recepção eles perguntaram ao recepcionista onde poderiam encontrar a assistente de Moore, tentando parecer o mais inocentes e sem más intenções possível considerando o grupo em questão. O recepcionista os indicou a grande sala de estudos que ficava no final do longo corredor cheio de estátuas e outras obras que mostravam a história e figuras importantes do reino. Eles seguiram pelo caminho até chegar à grande porta de madeira da sala cheia de grandes mesas e com as paredes cobertas dos livros sobre os assuntos mais variados. Atrás de uma pilha de livros em uma das mesas em particular estava uma menina lendo um enorme e pesado volume de aparência velha e usada.

- Ela deve ser Yunia... – Murmurou Kidd.

Shini suspirou e adiantou-se, levando um tapinha carinhoso da Atiradora de Elite nas costas. Armado com seu sorriso mais gentil, Shini aproximou-se da garota.

- Boa tarde. O que lhe aflige, senhorita...?

A garota ficou olhando para Shini antes de responder.

- Ahn... Ah! Yunia, me chamo Yunia. Não precisa se preocupar comigo, senhor Sumo Sacerdote...

- Shini, pode me chamar de Shini.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Zell aproximou-se furtivamente da mesa e começou a procurar os documentos. O resto do grupo esperava em um canto mais distante.

- Acho que acertamos o tipo da garota mandando o Shini... – Comentou Samantha.

- Ainda não entendo... Como um cara gentil como ele foi casar com alguém como a Ju? – Disse o Lorde.

- Quem sabe? É um mistério da natureza. – Respondeu a própria. Alguns segundos depois Zell virou-se para o grupo e fez um sinal que deu a entender que os documentos não estavam ali. Com isso, Joanne tocou na pedra do seu anel de noiva, fazendo-a brilhar e entrar em contato com a de Shini (que escondeu habilmente seu anel, antes que Yunia notasse), iniciando a conversa privada entre os dois.³

- Pedi pra ele ver se consegue tirar alguma informação sobre os documentos.

- Então... – Começou Shini. – O que você faz aqui, Yunia?

- Ah... Eu sou assistente do Sr. Moore.

- Hum, que interessante. E o que você faz como assistente?

- Eu cuido dos documentos dele.

- Deve ser um trabalho importante.

- Sim, é sim. E perigoso também, pelo jeito...

- Perigoso?

- Sim, hoje mesmo alguns homens estranhos apareceram e atacaram o Sr. Moore. Ele me mandou esconder os documentos e foi tudo o que eu pude fazer.

Os aventureiros curvaram-se um pouco na direção dos dois, tentando ouvir um pouco mais do que Yunia falava. Shini tentou puxar um pouco mais o assunto.

- Ahm... Você deve ter ficado assustada.

Yunia assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, sim, eu só consegui correr escada acima e esconder os papéis em um dos livros de uma das mesas do segundo andar.

Com essa preciosa informação revelada, o grupo correu escada acima e começou a vasculhar as mesas, enquanto Shini tentava fazer o possível para impedir que Yunia percebesse os cinco vultos que passaram ao seu lado.

Em alguns minutos Samantha chamou os outros para uma das mesas mais ao fundo com um movimento dos braços. Todos se reuniram e ela puxou de dentro de um caderno um punhado de papéis. Neles aparecia a assinatura de Rayan Moore.

- São esses? – Perguntou a Arruaceira para Kidd.

- Devem ser...

- Ótimo, então a gente pega isso e volta pro bar... – Samantha já ia colocar os documentos em seu bolso quando Kidd a impediu.

- Não, se nós levarmos isso agora a garota vai perceber e vai começar um escândalo.

- Mas seria muito mais simples só pegar isso e ir embora!

- Sim, seria, mas eu não quero ficar e cuidar dos problemas depois!

- Ei, ei! Falem baixo! – Falou FC, parando a discussão dos dois no momento exato em que Yunia levantava a cabeça. Shini rapidamente ficou na sua frente, impedindo-a de ver o andar superior.

- Hum... Pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa...

- Ah, não deve ter sido nada, você deve estar nervosa ainda.

- É, deve ser isso...

No andar de cima o grupo deu um suspiro de alívio.

- Certo! Nós não levamos nada. – Falou a Arruaceira entre dentes, afastando-se da mesa. – Podem ler e tentar se lembrar depois.

- É só fazer umas anotações. – Falou FC, puxando uma pena e um tinteiro que estavam próximos. Joanne pegou umas folhas e mais uma pena e começou a anotar também.

- Que coisa... – Comentou a Atiradora de Elite. – Todos esses documentos falam sobre o demônio de Morroc e um selo...

- Não parece ser coisa boa... – Falou Kidd, olhando por cima dos ombros dos dois.

No andar de baixo, Shini começou a enfrentar uma pequena crise.

- Bom, muito obrigada pela conversa, Shini, mas eu acho melhor verificar alguns documentos. Com licença.

- Ah, ah! Aahn, Yunia! Podia me ajudar a encontrar um livro antes? – Shini falou isso um pouco mais alto, alertando seus companheiros no andar de cima.

- Um livro? – A garota parou nos primeiros degraus da escada, dando tempo para que os investigadores no andar de cima arrumassem tudo e se afastassem. Os dois Algozes se esconderam, assim como a Arruaceira. Joanne e FC, que não tinha a preciosa habilidade de se esconder nas sombras, foram até um quadro de um grande mapa na parede e fingiram estar extremamente interessados no caminho entre Geffen e Prontera. – Bom, me desculpe, mas eu não tenho tempo. Gostaria de vir outro dia para procurar esse livro comigo? – Yunia lançou um sorriso esperançoso para o Sumo que tentava não parecer tão suspeito e agitado como realmente era.

- Ah, seria ótimo! Um dia que eu estiver livre, quem sabe. Olha só! Acabei de lembrar que tenho um compromisso em... Outro lugar! Erm... Tchau!

- Como...? Ah... Tchau. – Yunia ficou abanando lentamente vendo o Sumo afastar-se. Quando se dirigia para a mesa dos fundos ela mal notou a Atiradora de Elite e o Lorde que passaram por ela.

Ao chegarem lá fora, Shini deu um longo suspiro.

- Morroc agora? – Ele perguntou.

- Uhum, entregar isso para o nosso cliente.

No momento em que o último deles entrou no portal, o grupo de guarda-costas chegou a Juno.

~ * ~

Na entrada da sala de estudos da Biblioteca de Juno, Leka, Riponga, Arathorn e Wings se aglomeravam tentando decidir como aproximar-se de Yunia. Eles imaginavam que a garota ainda devia estar assustada, mas ela não parecia tão nervosa. Ela estava revisando alguns documentos recém colocados na mesa a sua frente. Após alguns minutos de observação silenciosa, Leka fez uma expressão decidida e dirigiu-se para Yunia. Logo os outros a seguiram.

- Oi, você é Yunia? – Perguntou Leka, com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

- Sim, eu mesma. Por quê?

- Nós estamos procurando alguns documentos para o Sr. R. – Falou Wings. Ao ouvir isso, Yunia assumiu uma postura um pouco mais defensiva e tentou esconder os documentos que lia com um livro próximo. Arathorn adiantou-se rapidamente e tentou acalmá-la.

- Não se preocupe, nós fomos contratados para proteger o Sr. R.

- Ah! Estão protegendo o Sr. Moore? Ele está bem?

- Moore? Ah sim, não se preocupe, ele está bem. Um profissional o está protegendo agora mesmo. – Explicou Ara.

- Ah, ótimo! Fiquei tão assustada quando aqueles homens estranhos apareceram aqui na Biblioteca... Ainda bem que aquele Sumo gentil apareceu e conversou comigo, se não eu estaria uma pilha de nervos até agora! – Yunia sorriu e ficou com as bochechas levemente rosadas ao falar isso.

- Ah, um Sumo gentil? –Riponga empurrou Wings para frente, provavelmente tentando o mesmo que Ju tentou com Shini da outra vez.

- Sim... Ele tinha olhos azuis e cabelos prateados... E as vestes não levavam o vermelho de sempre, mas eram azuis como os olhos dele...

- Vestes azuis? – A Paladina desistiu de sua tentativa de empurrar o marido para Yunia, para alívio deste. – E qual era o nome desse Sumo?

- Shini... – Os quatro ficaram surpresos ao ouvir o nome do amigo Exorcista nessa situação.

- E o que ele queria? – Perguntou o Mestre-Ferreiro.

- Ahn? – Yunia saiu de seu devaneio. – Bom, nada. Ele só conversou um pouco comigo.

- Bom, nós precisamos desses documentos. O Sr. R. nos disse para recuperá-los a qualquer custo. Você poderia nos dizer quais são? – Perguntou Leka.

- Bom, se ele mandou vocês... São esses aqui. – Yunia tirou os documentos de baixo do livro e os estendeu para a Suma Sacerdotisa a sua frente. – Querem dar uma olhada antes de levá-los para o Sr. R. Moore?

- Hum, claro.

- Certo, certo. Ehehe, vocês precisam ter certeza que são esses os documentos que ele precisa, não é?

- Sim, é claro... – Falou Leka, pegando os documentos. Os outros se agruparam a sua volta para ler por cima. Eles notaram algumas frases sublinhadas e anotações nas margens.

- Talvez isso explique algumas coisas sobre essa pesquisa. – Sussurrou Riponga para os outros.

Wings pegou um dos papéis e começou a ler uma passagem em voz alta:

"_O Demônio de Morroc apareceu transformando o mundo em um inferno. De alguma maneira, o monstro foi aprisionado, e um castelo e uma cidade foram construídos sobre sua prisão. Esse local é Morroc."_

- Eeh... Isso até que é interessante. – Falou Riponga, dando uma olhada no resto dos documentos.

- Hum, podemos perguntar ao Sr. R. Moore mais tarde. – Disse Arathorn.

- Ahan. Certo, muito obrigada pela ajuda, Yunia. – Agradeceu Leka.

- Não foi nada! E por favor, vocês poderiam mandar lembranças minhas ao Sr. Moore? E digam que eu cuidei dos documentos como ele pediu. Ninguém além de vocês teve chance de chegar perto deles.

O grupo despediu-se de Yunia e saiu da Biblioteca. Arathorn fez a pergunta que estava na mente de todos.

- Certo, e o que o Shini fazia aqui? Ele não tinha aceitado a missão de perseguir alguém?

- Tinha... Bom, é só conferir, não é? – Riponga tocou na estrela de sete pontas que ela usava como insígnia na armadura. A voz dela ressoou na mente de todos os integrantes do clã. – _Shini?_

_- Erm... Eu?_

_- Você mesmo. Por acaso você deu uma passada na Biblioteca de Juno hoje?_

_- ... – _Uma pausa relativamente longa. – _Ah, eu fui com a Ju procurar um livro... Por quê?_

_- Nós fomos procurar uns doc... – _Começou Ara, que foi interrompido por Leka.

- _Nada, é que nós acabamos de ver alguém parecido com você aqui, só isso._

_- Uhum... Como se tivessem muitos Sumos com vestes com azul no lugar do vermelho de sempre..._

_- E você, Ju? O que veio fazer na Biblioteca quando tem uma missão para completar? –_ Perguntou Ara.

- _Procurando um livro que podia nos ajudar. Querem se intrometer mais na nossa missão ou deixar assim?_ – Falou Samantha, tentando dar um fim no assunto.

_- Que livro da Biblioteca de Juno poderia ajudar vocês? – _Riponga tentou continuar a conversa por um pouco mais.

- _"Segredos das Tumbas Esquecidas". –_ Respondeu Shini.

-_ Oh, mesmo? Então deixamos assim. – _Leka encerrou o assunto.

- Mas Leka, não quer descobrir o que eles realmente faziam na Biblioteca? – Perguntou Wings.

- Até gostaria, mas assim como nós temos que manter em segredo a nossa missão, eles têm que manter em segredo a deles. Não adianta forçar. De qualquer forma, temos uma pilha de documentos e um cliente estranho nos esperando.

Wings concordou e abriu o portal para Morroc.

-----------

¹: eu sei, eu sei. De acordo com a história do Zell não teria porque ele ajudar mercadoras loirinhas e bonitinhas e ser bonzinho com a Carol. Mas, MAAAS! Tem um "mas" nessa história! Esse capítulo acontece depois que ele conta a história dele pra Carol, logo, por tudo, contanto, ele teria motivos para ser o mínimo gentil com ela. Além disso, eu pensei: ok, o Zell é um MEIO-demônio que se casou com uma Suma, a Leka. Alguma coisa ele aprendeu sobre sentimentos e sobre ser "gentil" ou "bonzinho", logo, um gesto como esse de vez em quando adiciona um pouco mais de profundidade no personagem do que deixar ele como o demônio malvado que assusta criancinhas de noite fazendo "bluuuh". Só fiz esse mini-discurso pq alguém podia comentar sobre essa passagem do Zell sendo bonzinho com a Carol, e eu quis explicar que não veio do nada, foi premeditado. Se o Zell deixar eu posso até fazer um conflito "ser humano ou ser demônio".

²: sério, ter que esperar um tempo pra entrar na maldita sala é um saco, e como eu decidi colocar a quest dividida entre dois grupos melhor enfiar todo mundo na sala de uma vez. Não consigo imaginar esses personagens esperando pacientemente em uma sala junto com uma garota que se faz de gatinha enquanto alguém fala com o Valdes, escolhe a missão e vai para a outra sala. E também, realmente não consegui decidir quem iria primeiro.

³: é, entre casados as PM's vão funcionar com os anéis de casamento. Entre as outras pessoas resolvi que seriam "coisas pessoais", pode até ser um botão ou uma pedrinha que uma pessoa deu pra outra, algo assim. Não consigo imaginar um mundo onde todos são telepatas e podem se comunicar com todo mundo bastando saber o nome.

**Notas da autora:** ok, meu capítulo mais longo XD Na verdad eu pretendia fazer ele inteiro com a quest da Dandelion, mas eu fiquei ansiosa e postei antes _ Isso que eu escrevi é mais ou menos um terço da quest inteira. O motivo da minha ansiosidade é simples: eu tenho todo um capítulo de uma batalha feroz e linda se formando na minha mente, uma batalha em decorrência da quest da Dandelion. Quem acompanha a história do Rag consegue imaginar qual é, quem não acompanha fica no suspense! Muahahahaha!

E, é claro, desculpem pelo atraso da atualização ~~ Boa parte do tempo eu fiquei procurando imagens dos diálogos do Kidd, que eu infelizmente não tenho. Os diálogos com a Lin tão todos iguais ao jogo, mas os do Kidd não tem a mesma precisão.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo *-* Obrigada a quem leu, e obrigada pelo único review do último capítulo, Nathy *-* Uma pessoa mandou review, que lindo *-* Mais pessoas podiam mandar, sabe? Nem que seja pra cobrar mais '-' Ou pra falar o que pode melhorar '-' OU SIMPLESMENTE FALAR QUE LEU! Thanks ^^v

Ah sim, um amigo querido me avisou que todos os personagens parecem ter um toquezinho de gauchês nas falas dele, mas me desculpem, eu sou gaúcha e só sei escrever diálogo que nem a gente fala aqui '-' Isso que já fiz de tudo pra evitar colocar "tu's" e "ti's" e "te's" pelos diálogos por aí x.x Só me deixei fazer isso com a minha personagem e com o FC, que é gaúcho também.

É isso!


	13. Capítulo Dois

**Capítulo 2 – **Título em desenvolvimento.

**--------------**

**OBS MEGA GIGANTE!1!1!!**

**EDITEI A SEGUNDA PARTE TAMBÉM, CAPÍTULO 4 DA CONTAGEM DO FANFIC. E sim, um dia eu coloco o capítulo 2 de verdade.**

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE LER A PRIMEIRA PARTE, O CAPÍTULO 3.  
**

**~ * ~  
**

Então... Pois é, sem capítulo :D *Se protege das pedras* Eu sei, eu sei, faz séculos. E por que diabos a doida aqui postou um capítulo novo? Pra que as poucas (mas queridas e amadas e maravilindas) pessoas que lêem a fic percebam que a autora torta dessa fic EDITOU a Primeira Parte do Capítulo Zero.

Leitor(a): aaaah, mas eu não quero ler a história da Paladina de nome bizarro de novo ¬¬

Ju: Mas eu quis escrever. E escrevi. E gostei mais assim. Me deixa?

Leitor(a): E o segundo capítulo?

Ju: por incrível que pareça, está a caminho.

Leitor(a): vai demorar mais um século...

Ju: ... Pra vampiros o tempo passa diferente (?)

Leitor(a): nunca vou ler o capítulo 2 u.ú

Ju: vai sim, se acalme e mande boas energias pra Ju. Assim ela escreve e passa no vestibular pra Letras com especialização em Japonês, ok?

Leitor(a): sério? Japonês? E fazer o quê com isso?

Ju: ME DEIXA x.x

Agora... O site aqui é cheio de regrinhas... Será que dá problema postar uma nota da autora disfarçada de capítulo que provavelmente vai deixar as pessoas irritadas? *Se esconde atrás dos capangas e sai correndo*


End file.
